Inglourious Life
by CrystalDreams72
Summary: Donny Donowitz survives the movie theater explosion, and this is his story after the fact.
1. Chapter 1: Survival

**Diclaimer: I do not own Inglourious Basterds. I own Liez though. Rated M for a lot of things. Also please read and review. And please ignore typos. **

Survived. How the hell had he survived. In the blast, his dynamite didn't fully explode. He laid now in the rubble and ash. He couldn't move, all he could do was scream in severe pain, which even that was becoming a problem for him to do. His throat was raw from smoke ventilation. His eyes were dry from the heat of the flames that now were extinguished. His skin felt raw, almost as if he had been fried in hot grease. His eyes rolled back into his head. Never in his entire life had he ever felt such a pain. It was like every muscle in his body was contracting, shivering with the shock of the pain he felt. His skin felt as if it was charred black and his heart raced with pain. At least he wasn't being burned again. He had never been burned like this before and it was the worst feeling he had ever felt. It was as if his skin had melted off of his body. He ground his teeth and made to move. Only to end up crying. "SHIT! FUCK!" he screamed until he was hoarse.

He heard noises down stairs over the screaming he was doing. "Please don't let them be Nazi bastards." he managed to whisper to himself. He looked to his left when he heard noises on the stairs. He chuckled then. If he was able to find humor through the pain he was feeling, then he really was a sicker man than he thought. He came into contact with what was left of Hitler's face. He laughed and looked away from the bullet ridden face. At least if he was going to die in all this pain, he got to laugh in Hitler's face.

"Holy Shit, Donny?" asked a familiar voice. He looked up into Utivich's face. They had come back. "MMM Poor Omar." said another familiar voice. Donny looked over into LT Raine's face. He had just been saved by angels. He figured this was as close as he would ever be to heaven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't understand what these American's where screaming at her. All she knew was the man that laid on the table before her was in such a bad condition she wasn't sure she could help him, or if anyone else could either. He was going to die, but how did you tell Americans that there was no hope? She knew they wanted her to help him, but how did you help a man who had chunks of his leg missing? Or even most of his lower torso riddled with third degree burns, some skin charred completely black, most blistered into giant welts that seeped fluids. He even had the mythical fourth degree burn down past tendons and muscle. She looked at each of their faces helplessly, hoping they understood the message she was trying to give them. This American before her was a lost cause and he was the most horrifying thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"Shit, are you stupid? Help him!" screamed Aldo in his thick southern accent as he motioned to Donny. She looked at them and shook her head in desperation for their understanding. She wasn't going to be able to do much, for one she wasn't the doctor. Donny grabbed her then by the collar and forced her closer to him. "Are you refusing to help me?" he yelled at her. Her mouth worked and she spoke in fast German. She told him that she didn't understand him, and that he was too bad to help. No matter, they didn't understand her.

They had arrived on base not too long ago and she was assigned to treat him to the best of her abilities until the doctor could help him. In all the chaos of getting him a private room they hadn't noticed they had been assigned to a German nurse. "Shit." Donny said as he let go of her. He motioned to his leg and she nodded. She understood he needed help, but how did they think she was going to help him? She was only a nurse not a surgeon, and she doubted these foolish American's even knew that she couldn't do much to help him. She couldn't help a man who had chunks missing from his leg from the blast that he had withstood. It even looked like the bone was cracked and charred as well, and speaking of his shin bone, part of it was in plain sight, showing through the missing chunks and gore.

She felt sick. Donny grabbed her again. "You better help me, just what ever the fuck you do, do not saw it off." he yelled. His words might as well fell on deaf ears. He made a sawing motion with his hands and shook his head 'no'. She didn't know what that meant and she looked around again, tears filling her eyes. There was no way for her to understand him, what was he trying to get her to understand by making odd motions with his hands. She watched tears fill his eyes as they had filled hers. She wasn't alone in her desperation for the gap of meaning in the room. If she could tell them, she wanted to say ask for someone who speaks English, but the hospital was completely packed and there was no way to give up on him for someone else to take care of. Where the hell is the doctor? She wondered as she started to cut away what was left of his pants.

His screams deafened her as she tried to pull away clothing from the charred skin, taking a layer of skin with his pants. He screamed and clenched the sheets under him into white knuckled fists, and she cursed as fresh blood trickled from his new wound she had made. She turned a deaf ear to him and kept pulling at the clothing, also turning a blind eye to the blood the came in rivulets from the wounds. After cutting away all the clothing that she could, she pulled out everything that she thought the doctor was going to have to use, which included a saw. She hid it from his view, afraid that he would shout if he saw it. She started a morphine drip to help ease the pain. They wouldn't have time to knock him out, surgery was going to have to be done with him being highly medicated. She turned back to the American and looked at his shoes. She had forgotten to remove his shoe, well what was left of his shoe.

She moved to his leg again and went to do away with the shoe. He cried out when she pulled at it. She closed her eyes in disgust. What was left of his foot was a bloody mess. She understood that he thought he felt pain in his foot, but he didn't. too many nerve endings would have been damaged for him to feel her pulling at his foot. Yet here he sat screaming as if felt every raw tug. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew that to look at him would mean that he would know what she was thinking.

Just because she didn't speak his language and he didn't speak hers, didn't mean he would have been able to read the look in her eyes. She sighed as she started to dab blood away with a wet rag. He threw his head back and screamed obscenities into the air. She guessed that was what he was doing. There was a lot of screaming, and some chuckling behind her from the other Americans. Must be cursing her to the deepest pits of hell for doing this to him.

Finally the door creaked open and she turned to look at the doctor as he entered the room. Immediately the doctor's face fell as he looked to Donny's leg. Donny then understood beyond a doubt that he was going to lose this leg. He looked to the nurse who just looked at him sympathetically. There were no words needed to say "I am sorry this is happening to you". He sighed. Well this was going to be his constant reminder that he killed Hitler. If he hadn't taken this blast there would be still a war to fight with Hitler. He and Omar had sacrificed to save this place from the rest of this war. He wondered if the German nurse understood the sacrifice he had made.

He turned his eyes back to the doctor who was scribbling down notes in a chart. "Well my boy, we aren't going to be able to save that leg." said the doctor as he looked up from the chart. Donny hissed air through his lips in displeasure. Face facts though, you are going to have to just get over losing the leg.

The doctor shouted German orders to the woman she went about getting everything he needed before running out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with another physician. She went to Donny's side and looked apologetic as she started to strap him down to the bed. His smoldering brown eyes searched her amber ones. Her eyes reminded him of a light colored whisky or scotch. How he would love to be drowning himself in her eyes, he thought as he looked away. She secured him to the bed and stood back.

"Okay boy, the girl has given you pain killers, but it isn't really going to be enough, we are about to start otherwise infection will get into your blood. Most of the pain thought will all be in your head. I can assure you that most of your nerve endings have been seared and no longer work. It will "hurt" but in reality you won't feel a thing." said the doctor as he placed a leather strap in Donny's mouth. The nurse looked at his American friends, they were pale and wide eyed. She swatted them out of the room and went back to the patients side. Her job now was to add whatever comfort she could. Donny nodded and looked up to the ceiling. He was ready, or so he thought.

Metal teeth bit into the skin that was just above his knee. He was only losing half a leg, because the other half could be treated for the burns because he was missing no meat. The saw raked powerfully back and forth, back and forth, eating its way through flesh. Donny bit down onto the strap and screamed. His back arched against the straps and the other physician helped to hold him down. The less he struggled the better. Tears of pain seeped down his face as he continued to scream in agony. If all the pain was in his head, he must have been a very imaginative person. For what he was feeling hurt like hell.

Then the shock took over, finally. He could still feel the pain, or so he thought, but he went into a semi shock state. His eyes rolled back into his head, but he was still very much aware of what was going on. A small hand fit into his, but he couldn't look to see what was going on, but he knew the nurse was trying to comfort him. His fingers gripped hers roughly and he heard her wince. He then felt her delicate fingers on his face, smoothing away the hair that was in his eyes.

She would never fully understand how that simple gesture offered him the most comfort as the saw ate its way through his femur now. Fingers on his cheek, down the column of his neck, coming to rest on his shoulders. Finally he focused his eyes forward so he could look at her. She was blurry due to complete pain, and the medication, but he could tell her features were serene. It was the last thing he saw as he slipped into darkness as they pulled away his leg from the rest of his body.

After he closed his eyes she watched as the doctors cauterized the wound. It was sickening, but they were no where near done.

Four long grueling hours later, they had finished cleaning all of the burns and wounds that Donny had sustained. They had scraped away most of the blackened skin that they could, yet still leaving a lot behind. He was going to have to stay at the hospital for a long time so they could continue scraping away dead skin as the days past. She looked over to him, still knocked out, but at least now he seemed at some sort of peace. Her eyes traveled to his lower half and she grimaced, he looked like a half mummified corpse. The doctor called her and she looked up at him tired. "Go and get some rest, you are going to need it because I am placing this man into your care. He will need his dressing changed every few hours to reduce the risk of infection. And everyday you need to scrape away the dead flesh, and then massage the skin with this ointment." he said in German. She nodded and looked back at Donny. "Will he be my only patient?" she asked.

"Yes. Just until he is somewhat better. Tell Louisa that she is to fill in for you when you need a break." he said sternly. She nodded. She was a nurse here strictly because they trusted her and she knew that this very well may be a test because she was German. But she had pointed them those few months ago to a German concentration camp, so why did this Americans still believe her to be an enemy of state? They constantly tested her allegiance by giving her tasks like this. And not one patient had died in her care, and she wasn't going to let this man die either, even though his chances of survival were slim.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He slept two days, or that is what Utivich told him when he finally woke up. He sat up in bed and stared at his two comrades. "Donny, we leave tomorrow to go back to the states. There is a war still to be fought so we are departing to go back home, so we can fight against the Japanese." said Aldo. Donny's face fell. There was still a war, and his only two friends in this blasted country were leaving. "I am staying here ain't I?" he asked, his Boston accent raspy due to lack of fluid in his throat, and for his throat was still raw from smoke ventilation. "Yeah. They won't let you go back home until you aren't at risk of infection." said Utivich with a sad frown.

Donny nodded and glanced down at his lower half, under the sheets. His bandages looked fresh, but he could see spots of blood here and there. "It is almost time for another bandage change." commented Utivich. Both his Lt. and the Pvt. Grimaced. Donny had been unconscious for the last two days of bandage changing, how would it be now that he was fully awake? Donny's face fell and he felt sick to his stomach.

He had just woke and now Utivich was telling him he was about to have to experience something he knew was going to be painful. He closed his eyes and tried to settle his fears. He had lived losing the leg, surely he could survive bandages.

The German nurse from before entered his room, and silence gripped them all. She smiled when she saw he was awake and gave a little bob of her head to acknowledge him. She looked to the other Americans and motioned for them to leave. They nodded to Donny. "We will be back later to see you." said Aldo as they exited the room. Donny watched them go before looking at the nurse. He wished their was a way to bridge the communication gap, he had questions he wanted to ask her about his body.

Now, she had her back turned to him, taking supplies out of cabinets that she was going to have to use. He cleared his throat and she looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment until she gasped. He must be thirsty, she thought. She held up a finger, signaling for him to wait a moment. She left the room in a hurry. His mouth twitched in a small smile. She was very tentative for someone who didn't speak his language.

She entered with a glass of water and a straw. She placed the straw into the cup and moved it near his mouth. Ludicrous that she meant to hold the glass for him, he was perfectly able to do that himself, but he wasn't going to protest. His lips wrapped around the straw and he sucked life's liquid into his mouth.

Within a few moments he had sucked all of the water out of the glass. He smiled at her and said, "Thanks." She smiled back and said, "You welcome."

"You're welcome, not you." he said, giving her a little English lesson. So she spoke fragments of his language. She stared at him. She had only been able to pick up those two words about a day ago, and only those two words. As she stared at him he started to understand that she didn't speak at all, just you welcome was all she knew. He sighed. "You're welcome." he repeated. "You're welcome." she said slowly. He nodded. "Thanks." he said. There was a moment of silence and she stared at him confused. "You're welcome." she finally said. He nodded and smiled at her. "Good." he said as she placed the glass onto the counter near his bed.

She went back to gathering everything she needed before turning back to him. He gulped. She looked scared and slowly moved to uncover him. He let her do so. The sheet slowly slid from his body and he gasped as he looked at his lower half. It was hard to look down and see that you were missing a leg, especially when it felt like it was still there.

He looked away and she immediately started to slowly unwrap the bandages. Agonizing wasn't even the proper word to describe the way the bandages pulled at his charred skin. He winced and felt like he was going to empty the contents of his belly onto the floor. Finally after a minute or two she had him completely unwrapped. He looked down at himself. Tears sprang to his eyes. It was enough to lose the leg, but he was also going to have horrible scarring on the other leg and what was left of the leg he had. Well one of his questions had been answered as he stared down at himself. He was perfectly okay in his male anatomy. It was like God had protected him in that area. He gave a silent prayer of thanks, but let his eyes roam back over the burnt tissue before he could feel any real happiness.

She cleansed the wounds of any blood. Then to his surprise she pulled out a scalpel. He shut his eyes so he couldn't see her. She scraped away any dead flesh. He didn't feel it though unless she accidentally cut into the meat he could still feel. After she finished skinning him alive she massaged ointment onto the flesh. This he could feel and it was a mix of painful and delightful. After she finished she then re-bandaged him slowly so not to hurt him more than he already hurt. As she worked he looked her over. She wore the white nurses outfit and white leggings. It would have been cute if it weren't for the fact that he now associated that outfit with her, and she equaled pain to him now. He glanced over her clothed breasts, trying to think of something other than the burning sensation of his lower half.

His eyes glanced over a name tag. "Liez." he said, tasting her name on his lips. He pronounced it wrong though by the look of confusion on her face. He had pronounced her name like the word lies. "Liez." she corrected, pronouncing it Lehz. He snorted and pronounced it lies again. Her nose wrinkled in confusion. "I am going to call you Liez." still pronouncing her name wrong on purpose. She stared at him. He laughed, couldn't help himself in the language barrier between them. He held out his hand for her to shake, and said, "I'm Donny Donowitz." She stared at his hand and then back at his face.

What was this crazy American saying to her. She looked at the iv that was pumping him with painkillers. That had to be what this was, he was crazy on his medication. He sighed and pointed at her. "Liez," he said still saying lies, then pointed at himself, "Donny." he said. Hoping she would understand. "Donny Donowitz." she said as she pointed at his chart. He then felt dumb. Of course she knew his name, she had his charts. He sighed and withdrew his hand.

She stood up, done with her job. She threw away the tattered bandages. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked to him as he pointed at the water glass. He was so thirsty. She nodded and picked up the glass and exited the room. When she returned with his water, she also had a plate of food. It was just a grilled cheese sandwich. It was not much but it would do.

She gave him some of the water first and then fed him the sandwich. He actually had a hard time keeping to food down. He didn't think he would have but he did. After the first few bites he felt overwhelmingly sick to his stomach. She murmured something to him in German and rubbed his back as he sat forward, ready to spew. She rubbed his lower back in circular motions. Surprisingly, it helped settle him. He leaned back, feeling somewhat better.

She then took a white napkin and wiped his mouth gently. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her sad expression any more. She should really try harder not to pity him, he thought angrily. He shouldn't have thought that though… she was nothing but attentive and very nice to him. After she was done wiping his mouth he felt her fingers on his brow. He heard her sigh happily. He must not have a fever because she didn't call for a doctor.

She patted his face, making him open his eyes again. With many hand motions and a few sighs later, he finally understood that he had to stay awake. He looked at her confused, but she just did the hand motions at him again. "You should really learn how to speak English." he mumbled under his breath as she left to get him some more water. While she was away though, he felt the sudden need to relieve himself. He made a face of discomfort and sat up a little bit in his bed with much difficult.

When she came back he pointed at the bathroom door, or what he presumed was the bathroom door. She looked over and nodded. She understood him, thank God. With a professional ease she helped him up. She put his arm over her shoulder and put most of his weight on her as she turned him and slowly sat him down in a wheel chair. He hissed in pain, but he knew it could have been worse. She wheeled him to the bathroom and opened the door before pushing the wheel chair inside.

She then pulled him to his feet in front of the toilet. She put all his weight on her as she hugged his waist from his side. She turned her head to rest on his back. Once he knew she was secure with him he moved aside his hospital gown and did his business. Once he finished he felt marvelous. She then sat him down in the chair and wheeled the chair next to the sink. She turned on the water and lathered soap into her hands. She then turned and took his hands into her soapy hands and began lather the soap onto his hands. He watched her work diligently before she turned and rinsed her hands off the turned to put water on his hands. She then dried her hands as well as his with a white towel.

"Thank you." he said as he looked up at her. Their eyes met and she said, "You're welcome."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She had glorious glossy brown hair. Today, his fifth day in her care and in this hospital he finally saw her hair. Usually she kept it up in her hat, but today she wore it down. Her hair ended at her mid back and her hair had soft curls that he longed to touch as she busied herself with redressing his burns. "How do you feel today?" she asked slowly. He was also impressed by not only her hair, but at her ability to learn his language so quickly. She was picking it up everyday that she was with him. It was hard to do seeing how he didn't know a lick of German, but she was learning his language. "I am good." he said with a smile. She looked up at him and smiled as well. "Are you ready to eat?" she asked as she finished her task.

"Yes." he said as he watched her stand up and wash her hands. She then turned to his food and started to feed him. He was having an easier time with his nausea after he ate now. After he finished his food she sat his tray outside his hospital room. "Liez." he called to her as he sat up in his bed, ignoring that pain that shot through his middle by doing so. He heard her sigh, he was still persisting on calling her lies. "Yes?" she asked, giving him a look to make sure she was using the word in the right context for the conversation. He nodded and she came to stand next to him.

He answered her though by reaching out and letting his fingers glide over one of her glossy curls. Her eyes widened, finally realizing she had forgotten to put her hair up that morning. "I… sorry." she said quickly, forgetting the correct sentence in her urgency to put her hair up. "No!" he said sternly as he pushed her hands away from her hair. "I like you hair." he said with a satisfied smile. After a few hand gestures and more explaining she finally understood what he had said. It was a very sweet compliment. She thanked him as he twined a finger through her hair.

She knew it was not professional for her to allow him to do this, but over the last week she had spent most of her time by his side she had grown fond of him. She even liked how his temper flared at her sometimes. Most women would have been frightened of a mans anger, but she couldn't help but find it attractive in him. And while his anger might have been directed at her while she was cleaning his wounds, she knew it wasn't exactly directed at her.

The only time she actually had been angry with him back was when he called her a lewd comment that no matter what language was spoken one would know what it meant. She had cut her eyes at him and he instantly apologized.

His big hand tangle her curls as he hooked his hand behind her head. He thought to kiss her but then he stopped when he saw the utter confusion on her face. He grunted and let her go starting to feel awkward. He wasn't sure what had compelled her to even want to kiss her. He also wondered if she understood what he had almost did.

She reached out and touched his cheeks and then his forehead. "You have no temperature, but you are so…….. red." she said so slowly it took her a minute to form the sentence. That statement heated his cheeks even more. He was blushing as if he were the young virgin. He sighed and she started to look panicked. "I will go get the doctor." she said as she started to turn to leave. "No." he said drawing her attention back to him. "Why?" she asked. That was one word she was sure that she was saying right.

"I am fine." he said. Her pretty brow furrowed and he sighed. He sat up and swung his remaining leg over the edge of the bed. He did this with great effort, and a massive amount of pain. But he had to get her to understand, but do so without scaring her. He didn't want to scare her away. He then motioned her to some forward. She did so, not understanding what was going on. She understood all to well when he leaned forward and brushed his lips on her forehead.

But what she didn't understand was why her knees went weak at his touch, or even why she didn't want him to stop with her forehead. She swallowed rather hard and backed away from him. She blinked rapidly as he apologized to her. Her lower lips trembled as she looked up at him. It had only been a week in his company and she just realized that she had developed feelings for him. As he continued to apologize she finally shut him up by reaching out and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

She was young and her heart fluttered as her fingertips brushed against his hair. They looked at each other nervously, knowing that they were both out of line. She then without another thought turned away from him and started to clean around his room. "The doctor will come today to look at the burns, which are doing very good, and there is no infection." said Liez after a few minutes of thinking about the right words to say to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had known that he would have to stay in the hospital for a long time, but he didn't know that he was going to have to stay for as long as he was. It was a month later, and he was still receiving daily scrapings and massages from Liez. He was beginning to feel better, but he still had a long way to recovery. He would have felt alone but he had Liez. She was with him everyday and she was becoming his best friend.

Her English was so good he was sure that she had been speaking it all of her life. Sometimes she did stumble over words, but he did too and he had been speaking English all of his life.

While they had been getting closer, they hadn't had another day like they did a month ago. She entered his room like she did everyday and welcomed him with a smile. She handed him a letter and he stared at her hand as if it held fire. He had gotten a letter?

He took it and read it as she gathered supply for his next session. "It is from my mom and dad." he said. She looked up at him. "What does it say?" she asked, trying to engage him more into speaking about his parents. "It just says that they miss me terribly, and they want me to do better. They also want me to come home soon." he said. He looked up at her and felt a sense of if he left he would be leaving her behind.

"Would you like to write them back?" she asked as she started to peel away his wrappings. "Yes I would." he said as he reread the letter. He could almost see his mother crying as she wrote it. "Liez, when do you think I can go home?" he asked, still calling her Lies. She was used to it now though and it didn't bother her.

"I am sure that you have another month here. After that I do not know Donny." she said as she worked diligently. He nodded and say back. She was scraping his flesh away that was dead, and he had come to learn that he couldn't feel her doing this at all. He let her work in silence and once she had finished and rewrapped him she went to wash her hands off.

"So when you lose me as a patient what are you going to do Liez?" he asked as he watched her closely. "I don't know. It is whatever the Americans want me to do." she said. Her voice sounded sad and he caught that instantly. "You know Donny if you hadn't refused the maggot treatment then you could possibly have sped this process up." she said as she looked over her shoulder at him. "I am not going to willingly let you put maggots on me. I don't care if they will eat the dead flesh, I would rather you just do it and me not have to look at maggots." he hissed at her. She sighed, sensing he was about to be in an arguing mood.

"It was just a suggestion." she said

"A suggestion that you should stop suggesting every other day." he spat at her. "I am sorry, Donny." she said as she came to touch his forehead to feel for a fever. There was none but instead of removing her hand she ran it down his cheek. He leaned into her touch, not even feeling ashamed that he enjoyed her touch.

"Liez, tell me more about your life before the war." he demanded, wanting to know more about her. She looked at him stunned and blinked a few times. She withdrew her hand and sighed. She should have figured he would want to know more about the woman that he spent so much time with.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"What of your family?" he asked as he motioned her to sit on the edge of his bed. She did so and then started to look forelorn.

"Well my parents died when I was young from consumption, and I had a brother. He was a member of the SS for Hitler and ran a concentration camp. I turned him in, and the Americans killed him, and now I am here working on this base…. Helping you." she said as she twiddled her thumbs together.

Donny's eyes widened at her. It must have been hard to know that you were the reason your brother was killed. He reached out and touched her shoulder as he saw tears prick her eyes. She laid a hand on top of his hand and dried her tears with the back of her free hand. He knew then he wouldn't ask her of her past again because obviously it had been hard for her. He could only imagine that her brother had joined the militia so he could help support her, and then she had him killed.

"I have a sister… She is one of those sister's that thinks that even though she is the youngest, she is the one who has to take care of me." he said as he started to massage her shoulder. She leaned into the massage. He realized then she had been taking care of him an entire month and no one had been there to take care of her. He could tell she was tired. She had dark bags under her eyes as evidence.

"Tomorrow is my day off." she whispered. "Louisa will be here to take care of you, and she isn't so gentle with the scalpel." she said as she continued to let him message her shoulder. "What are you going to do?" he asked as he kneaded her flesh of the tension there. "I plan on sleeping." she said as she looked to him. He nodded. He then stopped massaging her.

She then slid off the bed and went back to work. He watched her do her job and started to wonder if she enjoyed the things she had to do for him. He would imagine she wouldn't, but maybe she did enjoy it a little bit.

"Do you like the things you have to do for me?" he asked.

"Yes, because I know it helps you." she whispered.

"So you enjoy helping me?" he asked, knowing that he was just teasing her.

She turned to look at him, not understanding what he meant until she saw his face. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Yes Donny, you are the only patient I enjoying any of this for." she said with a smile. "In your chart the doctor orders for in a week for me to start physical therapy with you so you don't get too sore. He is also ordering you a prosthetic leg for when your not so tender." she said as she scribbled some stuff into his chart.

He nodded to the back of her head as he started down at his missing leg. Still to this day, he felt as if he still very much had a leg. Liez said it was like a ghost feeling that he would never get rid of. He frowned and though about how hard it would be for him to learn how to walk on a prosthetic leg.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day Off

**Thanks to everyone who read and review/emailed me! It was much appreciated. I just want you to know though, that usually these won't come as quickly as this one has, I was sick today and was able to write this one while I laid around. Please let me know what you think... I might have gotten a little out of character with Donny in this one towards the end but take into the account that he isn't the same person he was during the war. I don't know if I really got that much out of character, I just feel that maybe I did. Anyways thank you all and I hope you enjoy. Also ignore typos I am just writing this for fun like I do all of my fan fics so they aren't going to be perfect. **

She had meant to sleep all day, but after nine o'clock rolled around, she woke up. She rolled over in her bed and sighed. It didn't matter how long she wanted to sleep, she always woke up at nine o'clock on her days off. She had never been able to sleep past nine, even those days that she had desperately tried. She was always a 'early riser'. As she laid in bed she started to think about Donny Donowitz. She smiled as his face came into her memory and she wondered what he was doing today. No doubt cursing Louisa into the deepest pit of hell for hurting him as she scraped the dead skin away from his body. He should have just taken the maggot treatment, it wouldn't nearly be as bad, and would have been so much quicker.

She wished that she was back at the hospital so she could see Donny. She missed him so much as she laid in her bed. She missed the way he watched her work in silence, or the way he made fun of her when she dropped something. She missed his strong Boston accent as he spoke with her. After being a month by his side she was missing not being by it on her day off.

She stood up and stretched her arms over her head. She yawned and wondered what Donny would say to her at this moment. Usually if she was with him and she yawned, he would tell her that she needed to take less time for him and more for herself. He would tell her that she needed to sleep more. A smile graced her lips as she imagined him telling her to go back to bed. She looked at herself in the tiny mirror on her door and decided that she would go see him today, finally. If she wanted to see him, she could see him as a visitor.

The prospect of just visiting him was a very nice thought. She could sit with him and talk to him on a friendlier level, instead of just being the nice nurse that took care of him everyday. She wondered if he would be happy to see her. No doubt he would. As she had left his room last night he told her that he would miss her on the morrow. So instead of missing him, and her missing him, she would just spend her day with him.

She started to get dressed after she washed up for the morning. She decided to wear a black turtle neck with khaki pants, instead of the matching black skirt. She didn't want him to think that she was coming to a funeral. He would have asked her if she was at a funeral if she walked in wearing only black, she knew he would. She let her hair down, knowing that Donny would like it. She put just a little bit of makeup on and after she finished applying the lipstick she wanted to take it off. She didn't have to wear makeup and she knew that, and she shouldn't have even put it on. Too late now though. She wondered if he would say anything about he makeup. Hopefully he wouldn't make fun of her for it, not like she would mind if he did. She understood that he would just be teasing her if he did.

She started out the door and made her way across base to the hospital. It took her five minutes to walk there in heels, where normally it would have only taken her three minutes to walk there. It was a beautiful day outside and she wished that she would enjoy it outside with Donny. Once there she looked up to the second floor were Donny resided. Which window was his? She shrugged her shoulders and continued forward. She nervously entered the hospital and made her way to Donny's room.

When she entered he was asleep and Louisa was rewrapping his bandages, already done with his scrapings. Louisa looked up and nodded to Liez in confusion. Louisa was an older French woman with dull blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a severe scowl that was permanently on her face. But she did have a sweet mouth, if she would only smile once in a while, thought Liez.

"Why are you here?" asked Louisa in German. "He doesn't have anyone in this country and I figured I could at least visit him. That way he doesn't feel so alone." replied Liez in German also. Louisa nodded, yet rolled her green eyes towards the heavens. "You know you shouldn't get close to them." Louisa said, remarking the patients.

Louisa saw every patient that entered the hospital as cattle. Liez knew that Louisa was a good spirit, she just had funny ways of showing it to others. Liez shook her head and came further into the room.

"I am not getting close, just trying to be civil to him." Liez said as she sat down in the visitor's chair that was next to his bed. Louisa ignore what she said and just finished what she was doing. After she was done Louisa left them alone, telling Liez to come and get her if he was hungry when he woke.

Liez watched Donny sleep and studied his features. He shouldn't have been aloud to sleep this long but she wasn't the nurse today and she didn't want to be the nurse today. She just wanted to be his friend, and she was excited for him to wake up, but she just let him sleep.

He looked so peaceful. She let her eyes wander the lines of his face, admiring him in all his beauty. She like his dark black hair that when he aloud her to brush it was parted to one side. He had dark imposing eyebrows that she also liked. He had a nose that fit his face appropriately and he had a wide smile. Her eyes settled on his closed ones. He had long black eyelashes that rested against his pale skin.

She felt her heart flutter as she stared at him and she had to tell herself that she shouldn't think of him as a prospective male that she could have in her life. He was only a patient that she tended to, and was trying to be nice to him. She couldn't lie to herself though. Within the month that they had been so close to each other, she knew she had developed strong feelings. She knew when he got better and left, she would be losing a very close friend, which he happened to be her only one. Most looked down their noses at her for being German. It didn't matter that she had killed her own brother for them, they despised that she had German blood running through her veins.

Donny didn't see that though. He saw a nurse who took care of him in his time of need. He saw her as a good person. Just like she didn't see that he was a battered Jew in a hospital bed. She saw him as a good man that she was friends with. As she became lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that Donny had awoken.

"Liez?" he asked as his vision cleared.

"Yes. It is me." she said as she stood up and hovered over him a moment. She went to check him for fever and stopped herself. Instead she just let her fingertips brush through his hair. He smiled and yawned. She smiled down at him and fought her need to continue to play with his hair. She put her hand down by her side.

"Wait… why are you here? This is your day off." he asked as he sat up without her help. He had been better at being able to help himself without help for almost a week now. She wanted to applaud his effort, but today she was just his friend. "I figured I would just come and visit you as a friend." she said she smiled at him. He blinked at her a few times. Instantly her heart fell. She started to fret, hoping that she hadn't read him wrong.

"So we are friends?" he asked as he stared her in the eye.

"I thought we were." she said boldly.

He smiled so widely his cheeks dimpled. "I am glad to hear that." he said as he reached out and squeezed her shoulder. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So are you hungry?" she asked as they continued to hold hands. Their fingers laced together and she marveled at the callous' on his hand. While she marveled the roughness of his hand, he marveled the softness of hers. He was beginning to think that she was his opposite. She was yin to his yang. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry." he said.

"I will be right back then." she said as she pulled her hand free gently.

When she returned she sat a tray of food in front of him. He started to eat and she sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Donny, what did you do in the Marines?" she asked as she watched him eat. He looked up at her stunned. "I don't know if I really want to talk to you about it." he said, knowing that he might be judged by her if she knew the truth.

She looked at him confused. "You can tell me. I won't mind if it was bad." she whispered. He should have been gloating about what he did but in the face of an innocent German, he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. He could just come out and be truthful. 'I beat Nazi's to death with a baseball bat, and shot Hitler to death.' Yet if he said it that way he may very well scare her away with his brutality.

She waited patiently for him to speak. "Come on Donny… It couldn't have been that bad." she said with a laugh. His anger peeked then. She had no idea how bad it had been. He may have loved every minute of it, but it was something he was going to have to live with his entire life. Yes, he avenged his people, but he had also beat people to death to do it. His religion stated not to hurt people, and he had made sure that was all he did was hurt people.

In his anger he shoved his tray to the floor, making all the plates skitter across it loudly. She stood up afraid. She stared down at the floor before she looked to him. Silence filled the room and he regretted his actions instantly.

"Liez, I killed many men. I just didn't kill them though. I beat Nazi's to death with a baseball bat that I brought from home. I enjoyed every damned minute of bashing their brains out too. I also shot Hitler during the theater's explosion. I killed Hitler, and I beat many men to death. I am proud that I avenged people, and I know I helped save lives. Yet forgive me if I didn't want to talk to you about it because I thought you would be scared of what I had to say." he said as he stared forward, refusing to look at her expression.

He heard her bend down and pick up his mess. After a few minutes she cleaned up everything and then sat it near the sink. She then came and sat on the edge of his bed, facing him. She hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to look at her. "So you are the Bear Jew?" she asked as their eyes met. He nodded and tried to look away from her.

"Donny I do not look down on you for what you have done. I in fact know you don't look down on me for having my brother killed. I admire you for what you did, as I know you admire me." she said. He smiled and then felt better that she didn't think ill of him. She didn't think ill of him for what he had done in the past, and she didn't think ill of his temper tantrum that he had thrown a moment ago.

He then reached out and stroked his hand down her soft curls. He wanted to change the subject, so he did. "You wore your hair down for me." he stated arrogantly. She nodded though, stroking his ego. He could really like a girl like her. "I think we could be more than friends." he said boldly. She just smiled as he played with her hair adoringly.

"I am sorry for throwing the stuff on the floor." he said.

"It is fine." she said as he tugged one of her curls.

"When I leave for America when I am better, I will miss you." he said sadly. He would miss her too. He would miss her doting nature. He would miss her sweet smile. And he would miss the way she looked at him sometimes as if he were the only man in her life. He wondered what it would be if he was in fact the only man in her life. He sighed, knowing that he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"I will miss you more. You are the only friend I have here." she said, trying not to sound so sad when she said it. It didn't work though. He frowned at her. "I am your only friend? What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that you, Donny Donowitz, are my only friend on this base. I am German so you can assume that many people are skeptical of me. So due to other's wariness of me, they just stay away. Am I saying it right? Wariness?" she said as her pretty brows drew together.

"Yeah, you are saying it right. Well fuck all of them. They just need to take the time to know you. For a man who beat Nazi's to death, I am very fond of you because you are a just a German, you aren't a Nazi. And if you were, I would have to say that you are the prettiest Nazi that I have ever met." he said with a wide smile. She smiled back at him and reached out to play with the wisps of his bangs. His hair was soft, and she wanted nothing more to play with it all night.

"You know for a Nazi killer, you are a rather enjoyable fellow to be around." she joked as she still played with his hair still. "Tell me more about yourself." he said as he closed his eyes so he could just listen to her speak.

"Well my full name is Liez Gertrude Hartwin." she said.

He busted out laughing which made his healing skin on his stomach pull uncomfortable, but he couldn't stop laughing. She stared at him as if he were insane. "What?" she asked as she nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Your middle name is Gertrude!" he said as he busted out into a new round of laughter. She shook her head. Her entire name was nothing but a joke to him. "Yeah and your name is Donny…" she said, trying not to be offended. She knew by now that it was in his nature to react exactly the way he wanted to. He was a sick person, she knew that, so being offended would have been wasted effort on her part.

"But your middle name is Gertrude…" he said, trying to sober himself up from laughing so hard at her. "I am sorry. I don't mean to laugh, it is just I have never really met any one with that as a name." he said, still laughing subtly. "It is a family name. It was my mother's middle name that was passed down from my grandmother, and then my grandmother's mother. I think it has been passed down for five generations." she said with a smile as he actually stopped laughing to listen intently to her.

"Tell me more." he said, as he was completely finished with his laughing fit.

"Um, well I like to read. Fantasy books mostly. I like to think there is an escape from the real world." she said with a giggle, making fun of herself. He just smiled and listened to her speak. "I had a dog before the war. His name was Merlin, he was a wolfhound. Great dog. I have always sort of been a loner. My brother told me when I was younger that I was strange. I have never been very social. So I am used to not having friends. But now that I have you as a friend I am afraid about when you are better and must leave…" she admitted with a sad smile.

"I haven't had many friends either. I had one good friend through high school, but we didn't talk much after we graduated. I was really good friends with a girl once, but she was just trying to get close to my cousin, I didn't blame her though. She had always had a crush on my cousin. Mostly people were awkward around me because I am Jewish. It didn't help that I worked in the barber shop with my dad ever since I was sixteen. I am used to being called a hair stylist." he said.

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Donny the hair stylist. It was a nice ring to it." she said with a laugh. He smiled at her and let her finish before he continued. "No one really wanted to associate with the Jewish… hair stylist." he said with a smile. "About the only real friends I had were the Basterds…. And now you…" he said as he reached out and pulled a tendril on her elegant hair. He wished he could drown his hands in her hair as he rained kisses over her face. But he knew they were just friends. And when tomorrow rolled around she would again but his nurse. So he just enjoyed this time because he knew one day it would end.

"So you are a dog person? We would never work out… I am a cat person." he joked.

"My mom had a cat. But when she died the cat disappeared. My brother told me that he thought the cat died from missing my mother." Liez said. He wanted to change the subject at the moment. He was bringing up too many hurtful memories, but she just continued, as if it didn't hurt anymore. "I loved my family dearly. I loved my brother too. It is just when I found out what he was doing, he died to me. So when I turned him in and they killed him, it didn't hurt. Because he was already dead to me. The brother that I grew up with was not the monster that inhabited his body when he was a Nazi." she explained, hoping that Donny wouldn't think ill of the brother she had once knew.

He nodded, telling her silently that he understood. He cleared his throat and tried to think about what else he could talk about. "I caught a frog once. Not one of those small tree frogs, but a real big one. I kept him in a shoe box when I was a kid. One day he got out though, and my sister killed him in her fright. I was so mad at her. I hated her for the longest time. It took me almost forever to realize that she didn't kill my frog on purpose." he said with a sigh.

"What was your frog's name?" asked Liez with a giggle.

"I named him frog. I know, I am great a naming things. Definitely not as good as the name Merlin." he said with a laugh.

She just smiled at him. She then let her eyes dart to the window, and she sighed. It was getting late, which meant visiting hours was soon to be over. She looked back to him, determined to stay as long as she could.

"When I was younger, I always wondered what it would be like to see New York City. I always lived in the countryside. I wanted to know what tall buildings would look like." she said. This was nice, having someone that she could tell these sort of things to. "I have been to New York City. It isn't all the impressive." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I beg to differ Mr. Donowitz. To a country girl, the big city has a lot of appeal." she said. Yeah and to a country girl you never think of all the bad things that could happen in the city, he thought to himself. But then again, at least there isn't a camp where they torture Jews in your back yard, he thought. "Maybe one day you will get to go see it." he said. He wanted to be the one to take her, but what did a burnt cripple have to offer this woman. He suddenly felt very self conscious. They were only friends and he had to remind himself of that. He couldn't promise her things when he laid in this hospital bed, missing a leg, with his lower half scorched. It angered him suddenly, but he calmed himself down internally. He didn't have time to be angry with himself. He just needed to enjoy his time with her now.

She noticed that there was something wrong so she asked him if he was okay. He said that he was indeed fine, just thinking about his family. "Tell me more about your family." she said as she finally stood up from his bed and returned to the chair. She sensed it was time for another scraping, and didn't want to be caught in his bed by Louisa.

"My mother is a maid for some rich family. Cleans their house and what not. My sister works under my mom, and the last I had heard she was going to get married…. I hope I will get to see her walk down the aisle. My father own his own Barber shop in down town Boston. My cousin, the one the girl wanted to get to know, he also lives with us." he said in a detached tone. He needed to stay detached otherwise he would miss his family too much.

After he finished talking, Louisa joined the room. She came in and gave them both a curt nod. Liez made eye contact with Donny. It was time for her to go. She came to the bed and grasped his hand the way a nurse would, not a friend. He understood though, he wouldn't want Louisa to think that they were getting close. "I will see you in the morning Mr. Donowitz." said Liez with a smile in English. She wasn't sure if Louisa spoke English so just to be on the safe side she stayed subtle.

"See you tomorrow too Liez." he said, still called her Lies. She smiled and stopped herself from reaching out to touch his face. With that she left him alone with Louisa.


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Thanks to everyone who has added me to their subscribtions and favorites! I appreciate it all. I hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think! Please excuse grammar errors, I just write for fun, I don't take this serious enough to reread it a bunch of times to make sure it is flawless. I just write and post so it is bound to have errors and I am sorry about that. It is just if I continue to reread and look for errors I start not to like what I have written. Second guess myself too much and then I change too much stuff and get discouraged. I feel that this site is just for fun, so I also don't feel like asking someone to be a beta reader because if it is just for fun then there is room for mistakes. This is just my take on these sort of things. I have had experiences with people getting really mad at me over errors so I like to make this very clear that you can hate the story because of errors, but it isn't going to change the way I operate. I feel that my grammar is good enough, so please don't email me about it. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!!!!!!**

She bustled around his room, humming to herself, loudly. He wasn't sure of the tune she was humming, but it was pretty. It annoyed him though. The pretty tune grated on his ears because she was the one who was humming. Actually she just annoyed him today. She didn't care if he was awake, watching her move back and forth with the stare of a predator. "Liez." he said after listening to her hum all that he could. "Yes?" she asked as she threw away his old bloody bandages that she had removed from his lower half today. "Shut up." he said as he rested his eyes. He didn't want to see her face after he said that. He heard her snort though. He assumed that it didn't hurt her feelings, hardly anything he said to her hurt her feelings. She was tough, and he liked that about her. She had her moments though were she would get hurt by his words, but for the most part she shrugged him off.

A few days ago he had called her a bad name as she accidently scraped into good skin and she just looked up at him with a fierce look. She didn't have to tell him that her feelings had been hurt, her eyes told him everything. He had instantly apologized to her before she turned her eyes back to her work. He didn't mean to call her names, but sometimes it was really hard for him not to get upset when her scalpel slipped into healing skin where the nerve endings were growing back.

Yet instead of shutting up like he had told her to do, she hummed all the louder. He sighed exasperated. If he knew being her friend would annoy him so much… Well he would still be her friend, but he just wished that she would stop going out of her way to annoy him today. Today she was trying her hardest to be the bane of his existence.

Like the first thing she had done today was made him feed himself. Feeding himself wasn't the issue really, it was that she made him crawl out of his bed, which had hurt like hell, and then hop to his tray himself. Then she made him stand, with her help, while he at his food. That was what really pissed him off. She knew he needed her help but she had stood in the corner of the room and told him if he wanted his food he would get up and get it himself. He had sat there ten minutes before he couldn't stand his hunger anymore. So he had hopped to his food.

She said that "Eventually Donny, you are going to have to fend for yourself, and I don't want you to forget how. Also since your prosthetic hasn't come in yet, you are going to have to learn to just use the one leg." The second thing she had made him do was hop to the bathroom and then back to his bed when he was done. He couldn't believe that she didn't give him baby steps, she just made him jump right back into helping himself. Maybe it was for the best, but he didn't see it being one. In the end he had also split for skin open and had bled a little bit. She told him he would live, he felt like he was going to die though. He had seethed the rest of the day after she made him do that. He hurt all over now because of her and he just wanted her to leave so he wouldn't have to see her the rest of the day.

So now he laid back onto his bed and sulked like a six year old child. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked as she started to wash her hands, finally stopping that insufferable humming. It was almost the end of her shift, so she would be leaving him alone soon. He had that to look forward to, he guessed. "Yes, I am damned pissed off with you." he said as he stared at the back of her head. If looks could kill she would be dead right at that moment. She turned back to looked at him. "You will live, I promise." she said with a smile. She thought this was just some sort of his ill mood games, but she really didn't know how angry he really was at her. His blood seethed with anger that he felt for her at this moment.

For only a moment he envisioned his bat in his hands, wringing the neck of the bat as he stared down at a Nazi. Every time he had beat a Nazi to death he felt such an intense anger that his heart sung with effort and his pulse beat in his ears like a drum. That was how mad he was now. He wasn't mad enough to beat her to death, he could never do that to her, he just compared the feelings. He missed his bat. Aldo said apparently it had been lost in everything. It was okay though, he didn't think he would bring it back with him to the states, even though he really wanted to. It would make a nice center piece on the table, or a mantel piece.

He just frowned at her though, bringing his thoughts back to her. She sighed. "Donny, what will I have to do to make it up to you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her almost in joy. She was going to make him feel better? How could she possibly do that? Maybe she would get him an extra pudding, surely pudding would ease his mood. But then she busted out laughing at him. He growled at her, his pulse started to race and if he could he would have walked out the room, too bad he couldn't. A month and a half with her, and he was rubbing off on her. Sometimes not in a good way either. She continued to laugh as she came to sit close to him on his bed.

"Donny, I really don't care if you are mad at me. I have to make you do this stuff otherwise you are going to have a very hard time moving around when you get better." she explained as she played with his hair. He jerked his head away angrily. Now her pretense of teasing him dropped completely. "Donny? What is wrong?" she asked suddenly very worried about him.

He looked down at his lap. He didn't want to admit to her what he was really feeling. So he just stayed quiet. If she knew what he was really thinking right now about her, she might be very upset with him. "Aren't you done for the night?" he asked, just wanting her to leave.

"I am not going to leave until you tell me what is wrong." she said as she took one of his big hands into her own. Gently she stroked the back of his hand, her lily soft finger tips gliding over his skin. He for a moment forgot everything but the feel of her touching him. Why were her fingers so soft? He wondered if the rest of her was just as soft, surely it was. "Donny, just tell me what is wrong?" she asked again. He snapped back to reality and stared at her.

"Come on Donny. I know you are mad at me, just let me know what is going on in that head of yours." she said as she poked him in the temple. "I am pissed because I have been so used to you taking care of me, and then all of a sudden that changed today. I became safe with you taking care of me and then today you reminded me that one day I am going to a disfigured man with only one leg who has to take care of himself." he said with a sigh finally. He wished he hadn't admitted that to her. He just told her his fears, and it made him feel like he had a big gaping wound that at any moment she could rub salt in.

His pulse started to race as he tried to wish the words back into his mouth. He was not the sort of man to share his fears with another. He was the sort of man who kept those things locked away, like most men do. He swallowed hard and just hoped that she would not give him some 'you have to take care of yourself by yourself' speech. He had already had one of those speeches from the Doctor. He didn't need another from her.

"Donny… You are already a disfigured man with one leg that must take care of himself." she said with a beautiful smile. He couldn't help but laugh at her. He had to hand it to her, he really did, she knew how to make him feel better no matter how upset he was. He liked her sick humor more than he would have liked false pity. Liez never offered him pity anymore. Actually that last time he had seen pity on her face was the day they had sawed his leg off. She just gave him sick humor to help him not worry about himself so much. He was grateful for that and he was starting to wonder if he could live without her. "There is that smile I so enjoy." she said as her thumb brushed his lower lip. His chest tightened and his eyes met hers.

"You like my smile?" he asked cockily.

"I just said that didn't I?" she asked in reply.

"I like your smile." he admitted. He figured he had already admitted to her his fears, why not tell her she had a wonderful smile that he couldn't wait to see every time he woke up. His answer pulled a wide smile out of her and he watched as the corner of her eyes smiled as well, and her amber eyes twinkled. He did enjoy her smile to the point that he wanted to see it every day until her died. Yet to tell her that would have been suicide for him. He couldn't very well tell Liez that he wanted to spend his entire life with her. He knew that he did though.

Sometimes people just had gut instincts. Donny had many of those. His gut instinct around Liez said that he wanted to be with her. Not be with her just physically, which he did want to do, but he wanted something deeper than that. He wanted to love her with all of his heart and soul. He wanted to cherish her. He wanted to hold her when she is sad. He wanted to fight with her when she is angry. He wanted to share every moment of the rest of his life with Liez. He didn't care that she was practically the only woman he got to see since he had been in the hospital, he just knew that she was the one for him. But he couldn't tell her that, and he wouldn't even allow himself to dare think about what it would be like if he did tell her.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Donny." she said as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. This was a ritual she had started a week ago, kissing him on his forehead before she left. And every time she did this, it left him tingling all over, wanting more. He wanted to think he was rather pathetic. Getting so worked up just by a single, simple kiss to the forehead. He grabbed her wrist as she went to stand. She turned and looked at him. "Just sit with me a little longer please?" he asked as he moved over with a lot of effort so she could sit on his bed more with him.

She smiled at him and sat back down, but this time long ways so their legs were touching, as well as their torso's. As they sat together many thoughts started to come into Liez's head that she was afraid of asking Donny. She swallowed her fear though, and asked anyways. "Donny, do you have a woman waiting for you when you get home?" she asked. She knew it was a dumb question as soon as the words left her lips. She stared down at her lap as she waited patiently for him to answer her.

He looked to her and smiled to himself. He couldn't help himself, he lied to her. It was cruel yes, but he wasn't above taunting cruelty. He wanted to see how she would react. They had been around each other every day for a while now so he wanted to see how deep her feelings really were for him, for he knew his were deep for her. "Yes, I do have a woman waiting on me back home." he said. He heard her swallow and he watched as her pretty face fell into an expression of sadness.

His insides twisted uncomfortably and he wished he hadn't of lied to her. He just confirmed to himself that Liez liked him more than he thought. She liked the half burnt crippled that was stuck in a hospital bed. Immediately he would have thought there was something wrong with her, but he knew her enough to know that she looked into people's character for the people she wanted in her life. She wasn't someone who just flaunted herself in front of men who she found attractive. She wanted someone she could talk to, which she most certainly could do with Donny.

She wanted someone she could laugh with, she could do that with Donny. She wanted someone that she could just connect with, and that was Donny. He felt a swell of pride as he let his thoughts run. He felt… warm all over. He wanted so bad to tell her at that moment how he felt, but he didn't. Maybe it was because he felt shocked to know that she liked him. There was no way she didn't like him. No woman looked that sad about what he had lied about unless she really was fond of him. His chest was heavy and he couldn't wipe off the goofy grin off of his face. That was until she slid out of bed without looking at him. "I should go Donny." she said as she kept her face downcast so she wouldn't glance at him on accident. Then he reasoned with himself. He wouldn't tell her the truth.

He could have simply told her, tell her that he had lied to her, but he didn't want to. He wanted to see if she would crack and tell him her feelings. Only then would he tell her how he felt about her. So what if it was sadistic, he was the Bear Jew. Sadistic might as well been his middle name. "I will see you tomorrow." he said as he watched her with delight leave the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

She lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She tossed and turned uncomfortably as dark thoughts swirled through her mind unpleasantly. Her eyes were heavy, but not from need of sleep. It was because she had laid there crying for the last two hours. She hadn't thought he would say 'yes'. But he did and she would be lying to herself if she said it didn't hurt. It did hurt though. It hurt like utter hell had split open and pulled her into the ninth realm.

She knew she liked Donny, and she had thought he liked her too. He answered too simply for him to of liked her though. She had been fooling herself this entire time. Liez, the fool, she thought as more tears slid down her puffy cheeks. All this crying should have put her to sleep but it hadn't, it only kept her up. Kept her up knowing that it was going to be hard to work around a man that she had started to have deep feelings for, only to learn that there was simply no chance to be with him.

Back and forth, rolling around in her bad, twisting the covers tightly around her legs. This was maddening. She was not the type to run from her problems, but she knew that she wanted to run from Donny. She should not torture herself in his presence any longer if all she was going to get was nothing in return from him. What had she really expected though? To fall madly in love with him and him to fall madly in love with her? She should just laugh at herself. She felt pathetic. He was just her patient anyways, and this would be a lesson learnt, never get too close to the patient.

She finally realized these deeper feelings that she felt for him was just because she spent nearly every moment with him. She was going to have to space herself from him if she was going to prove her feelings wrong. She would prove herself wrong too. There was no plausible reason to like Donny Donowitz. Or maybe there was no plausible reason to think that if they did like each other that they would work out.

A sigh escaped her lips. She must be crazy. She just was his nurse and he was just her patient. She was just looking too much into their friendship was all. She repeated it over and over again in her head until she was sure that she was just becoming stir crazy with Donny. She needed to interact with other men to prove that she really did not like Donny. She could do that no problem, there were many attractive French Doctors that worked at the hospital, she could just interact with them more.

She felt sick suddenly. She didn't want to react with no one but Donny Donowitz. She sighed again and knew that she was going to have to do something that she really didn't want to do. She was going to have to get a new patient and turn him over to another nurse. She couldn't risk being around Donny for much longer, lest she end up hurting herself. With that revelation, she finally dozed into a fitful sleep.

He woke up, eager to see Liez. But she never came. He spent all day in the company of na English woman who was like Louisa, not gentle with the scalpel. He felt nervous and he asked the woman what had happened to Liez.

"I am not sure Mr. Donowitz." she said as she scraped away his dead flesh to help make new flesh grow in its place. He watched her with tear filled eyes. He didn't shed any and he wasn't sure if he had tears in his eyes because he was worried about Liez or if he was simply in a lot of pain.

The scalpel sank too deep into his leg and blood squirted out and all over the nurse's face. She screamed, and he cussed her as loud as he could. He shot straight up in his bed and placed his hands over his new wound to stop the bleeding. "Aw you stupid bitch! Get Liez! I need Liez!" he screamed as he couldn't think clearly through the pain. Aw it hurt like a thousand needles had been pressed into his leg.

The nurse just stood there crying though for the longest time. "Bitch I said go get Liez! You stupid cunt! You don't even know how to use that damned scalpel!" he yelled. Tears streamed down the woman's face as she fled the room. A few moments later, Liez ran into the room with the Doctor. The both of them together worked hard and fast to stop the bleeding and stitch up his wound.

Afterwards Liez and the Doctor stood in front of Donny's bed. Donny watched with a drug induced gaze as Liez was berated in German for trading patients. Donny didn't know what they were saying, but he knew Liez was in trouble. After a full ten minutes of being hollered at by the Doctor, they were finally alone. "You didn't have to call Melisa a cunt." she said detached as she refused to look at him.

"I wouldn't have called her that if she didn't try to kill me! I got stitches because of her." he said as if he was in the right. For which he was because it was to be known when people are in pain their attitude drastically changes. He watched Liez sigh. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first. "I don't mind you calling me names for the most part, but don't you ever call me a cunt. I am used you calling me a bitch. But if you ever call me a cunt Donny Donowitz I will not accidentally let my scalpel slip. Do I make myself clear?" she said as she finally looked at him. Her eyes were hardcore.

He swallowed hard and blinked a few times. He had never seen her look that way. It frightened him. He made note that he hoped he never saw that look on her face again. "I understand." he said as if he were a child. He felt bad though.

"Why weren't you here?" he asked suddenly, wanting to turn the conversation. She was silent as she looked into his smoldering brown eyes. He wished he had never lied to her, because her answer to him stung him hard. "Because sometimes Donny, friends need a break from each other. We have been with each other all day, every day since you got here, and I needed a break from you." she lied, but he didn't know that. Her tone was harsh and he could have sworn she meant every word of that.

"I understand." he said like a child again. That day when she left, she didn't kiss him on his forehead. That night, he had nightmares. He really did wish he never lied to her, but he still had no intentions of telling her the truth until she confessed that she did like him. He could only hope that she would do so soon. He wasn't sure how long before he himself would crack.

If he did crack he wouldn't tell her he loved her. He didn't love her yet. He just knew he could love her. He wanted to love her. He suddenly felt very alone. He wanted her back in the room with him so he could say sorry to her again. He shouldn't have called that woman a cunt and she shouldn't have lied.

**So in the last chapter I was afraid that I got out of character too much with Donny, but once I went back and looked over it I felt that I really hadn't that much, and I was afraid that it was the case in this chapter too, but I really feel that I kept him as true as I can. I just feel that he wouldn't be the same Donny Donowitz as he was before the explosion. So I am tweaking his character to fit the story. I just felt that I should address this after the chapter instead of before to ask if anyone thinks I am leaving out anything that you find important about his character? I am slowly trying to bring him back to himself before the explosion, this might be in the next chapter, but I am also trying to make him grow into a bigger character. I wish he would have had more screen time in the movie so people would get to know more about his character. So please let me know if there is anything about him that you think I may be leaving out. I know there are somethings that I have written down about him that I haven't addressed yet, so I know there are somethings, I just want to know what others think too. **


	4. Chapter 4: His Lies

**A/N: Sooooo I am sorry about the long delay. I have first of all been dealing with writers block... Well then I went through my notes for this story and remembered the direction I was going, so yay for that. Second it will take a while to finish this story because I have honestly been dealing with family stuff. I haven't the time to write like I used to for my other stories. So I will post whenever I get a chance so please bare with me on this. So anyways I hope that you like this chapter. It was actually hard to write but here it is for you guys. Another thing is I am super sorry if this one isn't as long as the other chapters. I will try my hardest to get the other chapters longer, unless some of you would rather them come shorter... Some people like that and I am not sure why lol. Anyways read and review... please let me know what you think :)**

Awkward would be the only good way to describe the way it was between them the next day. The air swirled with many mixed emotions. First and foremost, Donny was happy that Liez was back in the room with him. He couldn't help himself from reacting to her presence like a giddy boy at Christmas. She had returned to his side so he was satisfied about that simple fact. Once she walked into his hospital room he wore a big goofy grin over his wide lips. He couldn't help himself. He was just so entirely happy by her presence. He couldn't wait for them to be back to normal. He couldn't even wait for her to get close enough so he could smell her soft scent of the soap she washed with. He just couldn't wait for Liez in general.

Yet, that was not the only emotion floating around the room making things so strange between the two of them. While he was ecstatic about her, she was a ball of different emotions that mirrors his darkly. When she had entered, her face wore the saddest expression he had ever seen. Her dark amber eyes which usually churned with life and love, was only dark and dulled by the way she felt towards him. When he had first seen her enter, he had to clench his jaw to keep his mouth shut. She looked so distressed that he just wanted to tell her that he was sorry and that he had lied to her about the woman back at home. If only he had it in him to utter the truth to her.

Then there was the anger. He knew about the way she used her scalpel today that she was angry with him. For the life of him he wouldn't allow himself to let her know she was hurting to the hell out of him today. So he sat there staring at the ceiling with his jaw clenched as tightly as he possibly could. The scalpel sank into his skin again and again, and he tried to not cry out in pain every time it did.

The most awkward emotion of all though was that friendly love that they felt for each other was stronger than ever. Maybe it was like this because they had had their first fight? That had to be it. He knew so. They had survived their first tussle among one another and all it had done was bring them closer. Or maybe it brought them apart? No! He refused to believe that it had brought them apart. It only made them closer to one another.

He lowered his head so he could look at her when she worked. Her face looked detached from emotion like it usually was when she was scraping away dead flesh. Her eyes though were cold, and he could always read her eyes. "Liez, are you alright?" he asked suddenly, having to know what was wrong with her. He asked even though he should have known what was wrong with her, in fact he did, he just wanted to hear from her mouth what the problem was.

"I am fine." she voiced as she never looked away from what she was doing. Carefully, but with pressure so she could make him feel that she was angry with him, she pulled the scalpel towards herself under dead flesh. She cut a little into new flesh and he jumped in pain. Usually she would apologize, but all she did was pull away the dead flesh and sat the scalpel down. She took a piece of gauze and lay in on top of the spot on his leg that was bleeding now bleeding because of her. Her face never showed an ounce of remorse for making him bleed. He knew there was something wrong, but he had never seen her so detached to him.

In some areas, the skin was dark, but she had managed to remove every ounce of blackened skin, now she was just removing dead skin. Some flesh was turning pink with blood flow and he stared down at himself with disgust. He thought he looked bad with charred flesh… Well seeing himself molt with the help of a scalpel right before his eyes was disgusting, as well as seeing how the scars that were healing took on this fleshy waxy look. He was grotesque and he knew that.

This was why he needed Liez. She didn't look at him like he was disgusting. She looked at him like she actually cared about him. Well except today. Other than that though, she had never seemed frightened by his appearance and he wanted her in his life because of it. She didn't see the monster he was on the outside. She saw Donny that was on the inside. Even if the internal Donny was also a monster as well as the external Donny. She understood very well that he had done what he needed to do to those men. She even knew that he had taken sick pleasure in it.

After she finished the scraping for the day she started to clean up everything that she used. He watched her as she worked and kept a small smile on his face. "You are still mad at me." he stated as he watched her glance up at him. She gave him a small shrug and continued what she was doing.

It was hard to watch her like this. "What are you so mad about?" he asked, trying t o play innocent. Liez sighed and then cut her eyes at him. "I am still upset about what you called that woman." she said finally in what he thought was defeat. He leaned backed against his pillows and stared at her. "Look I am not perfect. I said I was sorry, and I promise that I will never call you that. What more do you want?" he asked as he stared at her long and hard.

Then she asked a question that he hoped that she wouldn't have ever asked. "Why does your girl never write you? And more importantly, why does your parents never speak about her in their letters?" she asked. His eyes widened and that was enough for her answer. She stood near the sink in the room and glared at him. He never once got a chance to explain as she started to throw words at him like knives.

"You lied to me! Why would you do something like that? Donny, did you think I wouldn't find out? Or did you think I was simply too stupid to find out that you lied to me!" she yelled loud enough to get her point across, but not loud enough to cause a scene at the hospital. He sat there in his bed, his heart sinking into his stomach, and his mouth open in surprise.

He hadn't really expected her to find out so soon, and better yet, if she did find out he didn't think that she would actually be angered by it. Well, he would be naïve to think she wouldn't be angry, he just didn't think she would find out. And this amount of anger that she was throwing his way was completely new to him and unexpected. He actually had a hard time restraining himself from smiling.

His father once told him true love was even finding the worst in someone, and making it something to love. Here was the worst of Liez, laid right out in the open. She had one hell of a temper, and all he could think about was how he liked the way her cheeks lit up when she stared at him in fury. She was a sight to him, and all he could do was sit there and drink the sight of her in. He didn't know if after today he would see her again so he made sure that he committed her to memory.

The way her tendrils of hair fell beneath her nurse's cap and curled around her cheeks and jaw was absolutely beautiful. The way her full lips were curved into a deep scowl…. "Answer me Donny!" she demanded through perfect clenched teeth. He swallowed hard and then looked away so he could actually try to form an excuse for her. He needed to probably let her down softly, seeing how she had her feelings hurt very badly by what he had done.

"I don't have a girl waiting back for me other than my mother and my sister." he whispered as he scratched the side of his temple. She growled in anger but stood her ground. "I figured that, I am not as stupid as you must think that I look." she hissed at him. "Why would you lie to me Donny?" she asked as she blinked away the tears that were in her eyes.

"I don't owe you the truth! That is why! You are simply my nurse so why don't you start acting like it!" he yelled at her. Instead of just explaining to her how he felt, he just sunk deeper into his own man made hole and further away from her. It was a defense mechanism; it was how he managed to keep people at arm's length to watch them suffer. She fell against the sink slightly as if she had been struck in the face. Despite not really being hit, she did take a blow to her ego. She had really started to like Donny, and worse she had told him about what she did to her brother and he had made her feel like she was still human, when she felt like a monster.

And now here she stood with the man she had thought was going to change her life for the better only to find out that she had crossed some unseen line. It was the line that no nurse should cross with a patient. She hung her head to hide her tears. She bit her lip and tried to ignore one pain by creating another. Once she had regained any ounce of composure that she could possible cling to, she looked up to him with her dark amber eyes turned into stone towards him.

What have I done, he thought desperately. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first. "I am sure you are hungry Mr. Donowitz. I will be back shortly with your noon day meal." she said as she spun on her heel and exited the confines of his room as quickly as she possibly could. She practically ran to the nearest bathroom. Once inside she locked herself within and let it all go.

Hot bitter tears streamed down her face. She had fallen for his lie and it had hurt. Yet it hurt all the more that he lied to her. It didn't even matter that he didn't have a woman waiting for him at home; all that mattered to her was that he had lied. He had broken the trust that she had lent him. She had started to surrender her heart to him, and he had crushed what little she had given him. Therefore, she had no more heart to give him, ever. With this realization she straightened and wiped her tears away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He stared at the spot where she had been standing. His mind worked a mile a minute and all he could think of was how entirely stupid he was. He had taken advantage of her and played with her emotions. She wasn't some girl, she was the girl, and he had ruined it. He had ruined everything. He crawled out of bed, falling on the ground in the process. He was mad with internal fury, and he was desperate for her to return so he could tell her the truth.

Once he fell he screamed until his throat was raw. It was her name he screamed though. It was her name that fell from his lips over and over again as nurses and doctors rushed into his room. Hands were upon him, helping back into his bed. Hands were upon him as they checked to make sure he was okay, but all he could do was scream her name over and over again, ignoring the rest of them in the process.

His throat was raw, and his voice was becoming broken. He was saying her name wrong like he always did. So anyone who spoke English just heard the word Lies. Even though she would know that it was her name that was spewing forth from his lips. He didn't even feel the physical pain from falling out of bed onto the hard floor, all he could feel was the emotional pain which was worse than any physical pain that he had experienced.

He arched his back and screamed her name again for the last time before she entered the room again. The look on her face was stone cold towards him, the way a nurse's face was supposed to be towards just a patient. He mouthed her name, for his voice would no longer work. She slipped forward and injected him with the needed pain medication to ease his suffering.

The last thing he remembered was staring into those cold, nearly lifeless eyes as he drifted off into a drug induced sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**AN: Sorry this took so long, and please over look mistakes. I am not giving up on my stories, it is just I am burried in trig homework every night, and working out to join the military. So I have bigger priorities than fanfiction. Well here is the next chapter, sorry if it seems short, but I hit sort of a writers block, but I think I have passed it. Let me know what you think.**

He was miserable to the point he wished he would have just died in that explosion. He had alienated himself from his only friend in this damned country, and he was also still in a massive amount of pain. It was her day off, but it wasn't like if she were here that she would have acknowledged him. After the incident, she hadn't uttered anything to him other that the normal things that were meant to be said by a nurse to a patient.

He missed his Liez and he had no one to blame her loss on but himself. He had done this and he wasn't sure how to right it. He was going to just have to talk to her. It wouldn't be the same though. He couldn't hope that if he said he was sorry and that he really did like her very much, she probably wouldn't trust him. If he were her he wouldn't trust him either.

The nurse working on him today was a new one, and she wasn't gentle at all, but he didn't say anything about it because he figured this was a long start to his punishment for being the person he was. He closed his eyes and tried to think of simpler times in America, where his only worry was someone calling him a fairy for working at a barber shop.

Yet when he closed his eyes he saw her dead look as she stared into him. It was haunting him and he couldn't force the image out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. He sighed and the nurse stopped and looked at him. He shook his head to signal that he was fine, and then she continued with her work. He bit back a hiss of pain as she continued. He realized then he would hate having their job. Day in and day out, having to tend to the needs of the sick, and the cripple, like him.

He had really screwed up, she had become his friend even with such a stressful job as attending to his every need. He dragged his lip through his teeth and beat himself up for being such an asshole. He didn't know how long he sat there in his own misery, but he knew that he never expected what happened next.

She entered his room as a visitor. She wore a solemn expression, but she did enter his room none the less. He sat up quickly which made the nurse dig the blade into his skin. It didn't even hurt, that or his mind didn't register the pain because he was too baffled on why she was in his room. She sat down and waited patiently for the nurse to finish. The entire time she sat there waiting patiently, she wouldn't even look at him. He wanted to talk to her, but he wasn't sure if the new nurse could speak English. He didn't want to say something and have it spread through the nurses like wildfire.

It was another thirty minutes until they were alone. Yet even then she wouldn't look at him. The tension in the air of the room grew thick. Finally she cleared her throat and turned her gaze onto him. "I didn't expect you to come here." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I figured I would say goodbye." she whispered in a raspy voice. She cleared her throat again, and looked down at the ground. That is when he noticed she had been crying. Her eyes were red, and her voice sounded broken as if her throat was sore. The skin under her eyes were a slight bit puffy as well.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he sat up further into the bed. What in the world did she mean by goodbye? He thought angrily as he studied her pale face. Yes, she had been crying. Why would she have been crying? Too many questions, so little time to ask them all he thought to himself as he continued to study her face as closely as he could from the bed.

"I have been asked to leave…" she whispered as she fiddled with her thumbs. Her eyes were glued to the floor, as if she were trying her damnedest not to cry again. "Why have you been asked to leave?" he growled. He didn't understand at all. She was a great nurse, so why would she be asked to go?

"I have been told numerous things. First of which: I am no longer needed at the hospital. Second: Is the relationship that I have made with you. They said that I am too attached in my patient, so I have been asked to leave." she said as she looked at him. He could see the tears in her eyes. "But there is no relationship! We are just friends. I mean how could we not become friends after we have spent so much time around one another?" his tone was rather defensive, and he felt his blood pressure rising.

"It is true though Donny, I am too invested in you. Everything you say affects me. Ever since you lied to me I haven't been able to function." she admitted. He valued her honesty and he realized that is what she would have valued out of him. It was hard hearing that she was too invested in him. He knew she was, yet hearing it from her lips scared him because now she was leaving, and he was going to be alone.

Blood tinted the skin of his cheeks as his anger started to rise. He couldn't at this moment see his life without her. She rose from her chair and took a step forward. "I need to get going, I will be packing because I am moving to back to Germany at the end of the week. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." she whispered as she tucked some of his favorite hair behind her ear. His chest clenched and his brows drew together in a deep frown.

Moments of silence later she gave him a curt nod and turned on her heal to leave. "Don't!" he shouted at her before she reached the closed door. She turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want you to leave." he admitted. His mind worked a thousand miles a minute as he watched her just stand there and cry.

Pain started to wrack his entire body, and he trembled under her gaze. He felt his blood pressure hit new heights and he was having a hard time breathing. So this was love? It had to be to make him feel like this was the end of the world if she walked out that door. "I have to leave though Donny, there is no place for me here now." she said in all honesty. That is how she felt, he had lied to her, and now she was asked to leave so there was no reason for her to stay around.

"There is a place for you here! By my side!" he yelled as he started to try and get off the bed. She rushed to his side and pushed him back so he wouldn't fall of the bed. She sighed but didn't speak as she helped him become comfortable again. Once he was relaxed he grabbed her hand and held it tightly so she wouldn't start to walk away.

It took him a few more minutes before he could speak. While he laid there trying to gain his breath and self lower his blood pressure, he thought about how he could make her stay. He felt like he was going to choke when he began to speak. There was only one thing he could say to make her stay and he knew that he didn't want something like this right away, but he felt very connected to this woman.

"Liez, marry me." he demanded as he stared at her.

She stared at him in utter confusion. "What?" she asked as she tried to wrench her hand away from him but he wouldn't allow her to do that. "Marry me. Marry me, and then come back to the states with me." he said with more conviction than he felt. He knew he loved this woman, but he wasn't sure he was ready for marriage. Yet for Liez, he would make himself ready for it.

She stared at him stunned, still half heartedly trying to pull her hand away from him. Tears streamed down her face in full force now. "Why Donny?" she asked. "Why would you want to marry me? You don't even know me…" she said as she wiped away her tears with the back of her free hand. "I know enough about you to know I don't want to spend my life without you. Anyways… I am going to need a nurse when I get back to the states, and what better to married to one." he said with a nervous laugh.

She shook her head not knowing what to say to him. She was too confused, and at that moment she wished she was back in Germany that way she was home, and safe from being hurt by this man. She didn't understand this crazy American, but what she did know is she was connected to him more than any guy she had ever been around. Yet she was sure she couldn't decide on marrying the man just because she felt connected to him.

He pulled her in by her hand and kissed her on the lips for the first time. It was just a simple kiss, but it made her entire body weak for him. It was nothing more than a peck, but it opened him up to her, showed her that he was venerable. She pulled away from him and before she knew it, her answer jumped to her lips. "Yes.."

Her lips trembled, and his face lit up. If he could he would have lifted her into the air and spun her around. All he could do though in his bed was squeeze her hand and smile at her. He could see in her eyes though she was disappointed and confused. Of course no woman wanted to be proposed to by a guy in a hospital bed, and she most likely wanted him to tell her he loved her. That was something he couldn't do yet though.

It felt right to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him, but it wasn't right for him to confess he loved her yet. He pulled her in again and kissed her one more time. This time it was longer than a peck, but it lacked the passion it should have had. He didn't feel right laying in his hospital bed trying to kiss her the way he wanted, so he held himself back.

"I have to go, visiting hours are almost over." she whispered. He nodded and finally let her go. "I will see you tomorrow?" he asked, now starting to worry that she said yes, but she would leave and never come back. "I promise I will see you tomorrow." she said. Instantly he felt better. He wasn't sure how just one promise could make him feel this on top of the world.

When she left his room it hit him hard, she was going to marry him, she was his fiancé. He smiled to himself and laid a hand on top of his chest over where his heart was. His heart rate was flared up and he couldn't help but feel elated. When his new nurse entered the room she gave him an odd look, but didn't question him.


	6. Chapter 6: Promised

**AN: Ah well long time no see. I am still working on this at slower than snails pace obviously lol. Yet I would say we should all be happy that I haven't given up on this! I am hoping in the next two weeks to have another chapter posted as well. I have tons of notes about this fic so I am finally trying to get the ball rolling. Anyways sorry for the long wait, and thanks for baring through it. **

She sat on the edge of the bed gripping the sheets in tight fists at her side. She has said yes. She has said yes to Donny's marriage proposal, and now she sat here completely baffled with herself. She has said yes to marrying a man she hardly knew anything about. She had said yes to the bear jew for lord's sake! Her breath hitched in her throat as she suddenly realized the direness of her situation. She may have betrayed her brother and her country, but he beat people to death with a bat. She had dreamed about that bat one time. In the dream she had touched that bat while he was sleeping. She imagined that she had felt the deep groves in the hard wood. Tears sprung to her eyes. It wasn't like the Nazi bastards didn't deserve it. Yet he brutally beat people. It was as if none of this had occurred to her before as she was becoming his friend.

She felt the same outside of her dream as she did inside her dream. Donny beat people to death, and there was a little part of her that really was scared of him because of it. The Nazi's did deserve it, but she also knew that there was no way that Donny didn't carry around scars because of it. And is scared her because he didn't talk about it, and he also held an air of dangerousness about him. She bit her lip and stared intently at her feet as if they would have the answer she wanted.

She let go of the sheets and with both hands, touched her lips with her finger tips. He had kissed her, and her entire body screamed for her to allow him to love her when their lips had touched. She knew for a moment she should be disgusted with herself, but she wasn't. For a man who was so hard around the edges, his lips her soft, and tasted like the world to her, and the only thing that bothered her was that the kiss had not lasted longer. As tears stream down her face, she knew nothing of this man really, and she had committed herself to him with one simple word. Yes! She was terrified of what she had just done, yet exhilarated at the same time.

If she hadn't already made the promise to come back, she would have stayed away from him for good, even though she did say yes. Guilt struck her head as she thought that, but it was true. It was easier to run away than face the reality of what she had done. Yet, she always kept her promises, so she would indeed see him in the morning. It frightened her beyond belief though. Yet the adventure of what their life could hold together in the future made her want to stick around other than the reason she had given her word. Her stomach did this strange little flip and she felt herself blush.

She knew they were more than friends, but in this moment, she actually felt it. She felt it to her core. They were destined from the moment she had met him to be more than friends. Then her mind started to wonder from her little instant of happiness to other things.

Would he revoke his proposal tomorrow? Would he give into rationality and realize he was being rash with her? Would he realize that she was crazy to say yes to his shotgun proposal? A slight part of her hoped her would realize he was all wrong for asker her, but a big part of her said that this was right, and that he needed her and she needed him. It wasn't like she was naïve; she knew she had no one in the country. Her only connection had been killed because of her.

Donny was the only person that she had. He was her everything at the moment, that that was why she had been asked to leave to the hospital because she had clearly developed a deeper relationship with him, one that was undoubtedly unprofessional. What had the hospital expected though? That she just care for him and not develops an unhealthy relationship with him? Not to develop deep feelings for him? Not to want him to love her and love him in return?

She was with him 13 to 14 hours a day, caring for his every single need on his road to recovery. Scraping away his dead flesh, watching him turn into a new man as he healed. She had seen Donny through some of the toughest moments of his life. She had seen him at his worst, and she had seen him at his best since the accident. He had no one else in this country to become connected to, and the same went for her. So clearly this was all the hospital's fault. At the same time she wasn't sure if this was regret she was feeling. Had she been forced into a situation where she was feeling vulnerable for the loss of her brother, and she had clung to Donny because he needed her so entirely? Had that been the reason she said yes?

She choked on a sob and fell back into her bed with that thought. It was painful to think that she had only began to have such strong feelings for him solely on the fact that she was lonely in the wake of losing her brother. This couldn't be the truth though could it? She closed her eyes and thought about her life without Donny. Would she be able to carry on without Donny?

No, she couldn't. Call her crazy, but when she thought of returning to Germany, all she felt was absolute dread. If she imagined returning to Germany with Donny, all she felt was happiness, for at least she would not be alone. She never wanted to return to Germany though. She wanted to follow Donny through this world where ever he may lead her. So saying yes was obviously the wise choice. Her stomach did that flip thing again and she realized that this may very well be what the first signs of love were.

On that thought though, she fell into a rather peaceful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I was almost sure you wouldn't come back for me." Donny stated hesitantly as Liez walked into the room. She wore a serene smile, and her face told him he had nothing to worry about. Even though it did worry him to see the look of exhaustion on her face. She had also been crying again. Yet, he was so joyous to see her that he didn't ask her about it. He had lain awake all through the night worrying about if she would really come back to his side. He was so thankful that she had, because now she was at his side, her small hand seeking out his bigger one.

Their warm fingers laced together, and he smiled up at her. They didn't speak for his nurse was in his room. They just sat there together in silence and let the nurse work, it was as if they were the only two in the world at that moment. The nurse meant nothing to them. It wasn't long until sleep finally claimed him. He had to see if she would return, and now that she had he let his guard slip and he allowed himself to sleep.

It was hours later until he woke again, and she sat still by his side, with her hand in his hand, drawing little circles on the back of his hand with her other free hand. He griped her small hand a little tighter and gave her a small smile. He glanced around and found that they were alone.

"How was your nap?" she asked as she helped him sit up. She wasn't his nurse anymore, but she could tell he was uncomfortable, and needed a drink of water. She helped him with both before he answered that his nap was good. He wanted to tell her it was even better that he could smell her sweet lavender scent the entire time that he had napped. He wasn't sure if he could tell her that without getting embarrassed with himself.

"I was worried all night, that you wouldn't come back." he said as she looked down as her hand slipped back into his.

"And I was worried all night that I made the wrong decision." she whispered to him. His jaw clenched hard when she said that, and he became sure that she was just standing beside him holding his hand to just let him down easily. He couldn't look at her he realized. He didn't want to be rejected while looking into her glowing amber eyes. He couldn't take that he realized. He gulped loudly and waited for her to shatter his hopes.

"Then I realized there was no one else that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You are my best friend Donny. I know I don't know much about you. But I will have plenty of time to learn." she explained right before she kissed his brow.

Such emotion flooded him that he was sure he was going to cry. He didn't though, but if he had he wouldn't have felt wrong because of it. This woman had just made him the happiest man lying in the hospital bed. His heart beat so fast that he could feel it in his throat, and hear it in his ears. Yet he still could not open his mouth and tell her how he really felt. He had proposed to her in the most unromantic way possible, so when he told her he loved her, and wanted to sweep her off her feet, and kiss her like she had never been kissed before, he wanted it to be nothing short of perfect for her.

She may not get a big beautiful wedding, but he wanted to make sure that she knew how he really felt about her when he could really make it special for her. He looked up at her and realized that she was staring at him confused. His face must have looked angry, for he was angry with himself. He wished that he had not lost a leg, and he could have really gotten down on one knee when he proposed. If he hadn't lost that leg though, he wondered if any of this would have happened.

Donny became so happy that he had lost his leg, because it ended up blessing his life. Liez was now his everything and he had to thank losing a leg for that. He guessed if they ever got into anymore fights that he could tell her that he already gave a leg for her. He chuckled to himself and reached out and tucked some of his favorite glossy brown hair of hers behind her ear.

She stared at him confused with a shy smile on her face. He also saw the nervousness in her eyes. She was afraid, he could tell. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't if she wouldn't tell him what she was feeling. He didn't have it in him to ask her either. He supposed that she needed time to tell him. He had a good sense though that she was afraid for marrying him. He was afraid of marrying her too.

What would their life be like? Would it be full of nothing but a business like marriage, where she married him to take care of him? That thought didn't sit well with him. He realized suddenly he was the one who had asked her that way. He had said that he needed her in his life because she was a nurse. He started to choke he realized and she started patting him on the back to ease his choking. After his coughing died down he began to speak incoherently to her.

"Donny, slow down, I don't know what you are saying." she said, still having a few problems with the English language when the person was speaking too quickly which he was.

"I don't want you to marry me to take care of me… I said that yesterday that you were a nurse that that is part of the reason we should get married, and I didn't mean that. I want you there to take care of me, but so I can take care of you too. I don't want you to marry me solely because you are my nurse." he explained slowly for he was out of breath.

She smiled and brushed some of his coal black hair out of his eyes. His hair had grown longer, and she needed to give him a cut. She let her mind wander about his hair for a moment as she thought about what he said to her. Then instead of answering she just leaned forward and kissed him on his lips.

He didn't know how much he needed her to comfort him physically until then. He breathed her in and let his lips melt gently against hers. She broke the kiss and laughed at him. "Did you think that I was marrying you because I wanted to be your nurse the rest of my life?" she asked as she continued to play with his hair. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her fingers whispering though his hair.

"I sure hope not, I am a horrible patient." he laughed as he opened his eyes to look at her. She was really stunning. He had lucked out. "It wouldn't hurt for you to wear the nurse outfit every now and again just for old time's sake though." he said with a smile.

"And maybe I will get out the scalpel for old time's sake as well." she said with a smile as well as a little wink.


	7. Chapter 7: Nerves

**AN: First off has anyone seen the snickers peanut butter squared commercial with the sharks? It seriously tickles me so much ^_^ Well anyways I went on a writing craze with this story, I am hoping this keeps up so I can keep up with posting. I hope everyone enjoys this, and if you haven't seen the peanut butter squared commercial, youtube it because it is so funny.**

The metal was cold, and the fitting was ill. It was rubbing against his already too tender skin that was still in the process of healing. As soon as it was put on, he wanted it off. He still had the ghost feeling of having his old leg. When he looked down at his leg and wanted to wiggle his toes there were no toes to wiggle. Just some crude metal shaped into a leg and foot attached to him. It was a feeling he still had not grown accustomed to; having the feeling of a leg, when there was no leg.

As he stared down at his prosthetic leg, he felt little emotions other than disapproval. He was sure that this wouldn't be so hard to accept, but it was. His brows furrowed together into a frown and he looked up at the doctor. There was more to this leg than an ill fitting metal contraption that strapped to his leg up his thigh, he also had to wear a leather strap around his waist at all times to keep it held in place.

They hadn't even strapped the leather straps up his thigh, however he knew that is was going to pull at his skin and rub him raw. He sighed and looked over to the door to see if Liez had entered the room yet. She had still had not made it this morning to see him because she was packing her things to move into a hotel near the base since she was not longer permitted to stay in her old room.

He did not worry about if she were coming or not. He was worried about it she would approve of the metal death trap now attached to him, or if she would tell him to take the older wooden leg. They said the metal one was more stable, and he would get used to the feeling of it. What they seemed to fail to understand that his skin always was so tender to every feeling, and just the weight of his sheet was sometimes too much for him to bare. So for him to become used to the feeling of the cold unforgiving metal would take years. He might have been healing, but he still had so far to go. He hadn't tried on the wooden one yet, but he feared for the same results as the metal one.

Donny wanted Liez there so he could speak to her, ask her opinion. He already knew her answer though: Take which one feels better. He wouldn't know which one really felt better until he walked in both of them. He looked up at the doctor and told him that. He felt good to know that he thought of that all by himself, but only through thinking of Liez gave him that conclusion.

The doctor concurred with that idea and scribbled into Donny's chart that he needed to start physical therapy with both prosthetic legs as soon as he possibly could. The doctor then looked over Donny's scars all down the lower half of his body. Some skin still needed the debridement treatment, and would need it for weeks into the future. He was happy to see some pink skin among the waxen pale scarring. It meant that blood flow was getting into the skin, healing it. It looked a lot better since he had first arrived in the hospital, but he was nowhere near being fully healed. And fully healed would still be a hard life for him.

He wondered if it would have just been better to die in the fire, the explosion, or anything that he had gotten himself into while in Europe. Nothing was easier though, and he wasn't a quitter. It also helped that he felt that he had to now not only get well because of himself, but for Liez. He had to start thinking of the both of them from now on because he was not in this life alone anymore.

A smile graced his lips as they took the leg off, they said it would be another week before they would actually try to get him up on the legs, because they wanted his skin to be a week's less sensitive. He thought it was a good plan for he wasn't entirely sure he was ready. He had to prepare himself more mentally about thinking of how he would be wearing a false leg the rest of his life.

His mind then drifted to what would others say about him. Would little children run in fear of him? Well yes, but only if he were walking around in his underwear so they could see the dreaded one legged Donny monster. He couldn't help but laugh at himself at that thought.

He laid back and allowed the nurse to start scrapping away the dead flesh aftered the doctor had exited the room, while he was lost in his thoughts about him chasing neighborhood children around in his underwear. A crime he was sure they would put him away for the rest of his life for. He started to doze as he tried to turn his mind to how his life with Liez would be.

She had once told him that she was born in raised in the countryside of Germany. She had never been to a city bigger than Paris, and she hadn't had the time to see the city here because she had been taking care of him. And the base was located on the outskirts of the city anyways. How would Liez, his German country woman, fair in Boston? He hadn't even thought about such things until then.

It would be a huge difference for her because him and his family lived in a sizeable townhouse, but it was right next to his neighbors. He sighed and laid his hands on his chest. It was colder in the room than it normally was, which he was sure that since it was getting into early September that France was starting to get chill.

It always got so cold in Boston, he wondered if Germany got as cold as Boston. Hopefully she would be used to such cold conditions. She was going to have a lot to adjust to, being his wife, living with his family, and getting used to the city life in general. He hoped she was already adjusted to the cold, because he didn't want to add to the list of life changing events she was going to have to face.

Where was Liez, she was later than usual as is, but now he was getting worried about her. He closed his eyes and tried to picture them after the wedding. How would that be? He could only see that it would be awkward, because he would honestly want to consummate the marriage. He could simply imagine that she wouldn't be ready for such a thing. He gulped down some saliva as he thought of her creamy skin against his scarred skin. No, she wouldn't want that yet. No woman would, no matter how gentle, and great Liez was, she wouldn't want him yet.

He reached down and fingered his upper thigh on his good leg that is where the scarring started. It felt rough and dry. What woman would want to feel this against their heavenly soft skin? Liez was in for a hard life with him. It was no sudden realization; it just played more in his head these few days after he had asked her to marry him. He fought with himself for days on if he should just rescind his proposal because the life he had asked her to commit herself to was a bad life to live.

Yesterday he wanted to say something to her so badly about it. He wanted to tell her to just walk away, no matter how happy he was with her, he wanted her to be happy. Yet when he opened his mouth to say something she had reached out and played with his hair, and looked down at him so tenderly. He knew then that she was truly happy with their arrangement. So even if it was going to be a hard life, which was sure to be filled with temper tantrums, tears, and pain, she was happy by his side.

It warmed him down to his toes at such a thought, even the toes that didn't exist anymore, even though they felt like they were still there. "You have been smiling a lot more Mr. Donowitz." stated the Nurse in perfect English. He nodded at her.

"I am getting married that is why." he said with a huge smile upon his face.

"Let me guess, to Ms. Hartwin." she said with a soft smile upon her hard face. She was an older nurse, and she was not much to look at, but she was as gentle with that scalpel as she could be. Liez had requested her to be his nurse from now on and he was nothing short of thankful for that.

"Yes." he said as he ran a hand nervously though his hair. This was the first person he had spoken to about getting married with Liez. It made him giddy and terrified all at the same time. He hadn't even written his parents about it, which he was supposed to do today when Liez got there. He had spoken about Liez to his parents in his letters. 'The beautiful nurse that puts up with my shit' is what he had called her. Then she turned into 'the beautiful nurse that actually knows how to straighten me up with one glance'. His father had called her a keeper in one letter because of her ability to straighten Donny up.

It was about time that he called her 'the beautiful nurse who is soon to be my wife'. His father should be proud about it. His mother and sister would be wary because they haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet.

"You are a lucky man, she is a good girl. Strong, patient, and loving. She has been nothing short of a great nurse here, no matter the way the other staff have treated her." explained the nurse to him.

That peaked his interest, how did they treat his future wife here?

"What have they done to her?" he asked as he sat up in bed so he could listen more intently to her.

"Terrible things to be honest about it Mr. Donowitz. At first they refused to serve her meals here so she had to make time to go off base and be back on times for her shifts. Eventually they eased up on this, but she still had the problem of people skipping her in line at the mess. Sad really that she allowed it. I had to hand it to her though, she was only late one time, and she took the punishment with her head held high. A straight 20 hour shift with only one break. For her first week here I was actually assigned to double check on all her patients behind her to make sure she wasn't trying to kill any of them. Has she told you not one patient has died in her care? She has a lot to prove to these people and it was not until you became a patient here that she let her guard down….. One of the younger nurses actually put Nazi flag in her locker one day while she was getting off her first shift with you, and she just tossed it in the trash.

"I heard her crying in her room that night; my room is next to hers. She cried all night, which kept me up all night, but I understood. Her worst day was when they fired her. The doctor roughly pulled her aside and told her he wanted her off base. He said that she was failing at her job, and he was sure that you were going to die for her insolence. It didn't matter that she had kept you alive that long, and your healing process was going wonderfully. She just started liking you too much I guess, and it interfered with her work with you. The doctor told her that she was going to kill you from her stupidity, but really you were getting better, until you fell out of the bed. I am sure that was your own fault though Mr. Donowitz, not waiting for assistance when you had to go relieve yourself." she explained, never looking up from her work.

The nurse was wrong about the day he fell out of bed, but that didn't matter. What mattered was Liez had endured a lot with her head held high. He wondered if she would ever tell him these things. She tried to stay so tough around him, she was a lot like him he guessed. Or maybe she didn't want to burden him with her problems. He made a plan to ask her about them though. He wanted her to know it was okay to burden him, to cry on his shoulder. She needn't always be the tough one, sometimes he needed to pick up the slack for her.

"Thank you for telling me. I don't think she would have." Donny said sadly.

"You are right Mr. Donowitz, she probably wouldn't have. She is a good girl, just closed off. If I were her I would have tracked down the woman who put that flag in my locker and let her have it. I would have also told that doctor where he could shove it. But Liez is the bigger person for not doing those things. She has a good heart, so don't you break it." said the nurse as she looked up into his dark eyes to emphasize her point to him.

"I won't." he said as he nodded his head to her to emphasize his point.

The nurse returned to her work, and the room returned to silence. He felt like he had just spoken to Liez's mother. He knew he would never get to know the pleasure of what her family was like. She had told him once that her brother had been a good person before the war. He wondered if the war hadn't happened, would he have befriended her brother as easily as he had befriended her. He liked to think he would have. He wanted to let her brother's memory be a fond one, not the one she would have to bare everyday knowing he had been killed because of her. Donny wanted her not to think of the bad times from the war. He only wanted her to think of the good times with her brother before the war.

He started to busy himself with watching the nurse as he waited. It must be a hard job to be sitting like that, and scraping away dead flesh with that much intense concentration. She had a steadier hand than Liez had. He wondered if it was because she was more experienced because of her age. He then wondered if it was hard to be a nurse. Much harder than having to beat people to death with a bat, he thought. Much harder than cutting hair as well he guessed.

She took her time, she was in no hurry with her scalpel. She worked at snail's pace, but he knew that there was no other proper way to do such a thing. He watched intently wondering if he would have been able to do such a thing. Not at all, he came to that conclusion quickly. He only had a steady enough hand to cut hair, and that was it, which he wasn't really even that good at hair cutting to be honest. He had only gotten into it because he wanted to please his father. Nothing had pleased Donny more though was the day he got his draft papers.

He had wanted to join the military, he just didn't want to do so and let his father down with the barber shop. So when he was drafted, nothing had made him happier. Well the day Liez had said yes to him made him happier, he though fondly.

Then finally she walked into his room, holding a bag that smelled a lot like ribs. He had a keen nose for ribs, and the way his mouth watered made him sure that was what waited inside that bag for him. "I thought you would like some different food other than, and I quote "the garbage they serve here". So I brought you ribs and your favorite green beans." Liez said with a snide smile.

"But I hate green beans." he teased, he really didn't like them, but he liked to joke with her.

"I know you don't like them, but you will eat them. In your mother's last letter she said you better be eating your green beans, so I am going to make sure you eat them." she said with a laugh as she fixed his plate up for him. All this time he had been worried about what might have happened to her, and she had been off getting him a better meal than disgusting hospital food. She really was an angel in his eyes.

He ate and with a full mouth he asked, "Did you also bring paper so I can write my parents?"

"I sure did." she said as she looked over and finally spotted the prosthetic legs laid out. She gasped happily at seeing both the newer model leg, and the older wooden one.

"I was not entirely sure which one I should pick, so I figured that I should try both out and see which one was more comfortable." he clarified as to why there were two legs.

She nodded happily and fingered the rough metal of the newer model. She made a face, she was only used to working with patients with the wooden one so the new metal one was a new technology to her. She was not sure if she liked the crude craft of the leg. Yet, the wooden one was crude as well, but she knew the wooden one. She had seen how people grew accustomed to it.

He ate every bite that she had put on his plate, and he ate it with such vigor that he was sure that he disgusted her. It only made her laugh though and wipe the corner of his lips that she was falling in love with. She looked over her shoulder and saw the nurse about to start massaging the lotion into his scarred skin, and Liez stopped her.

"I will do it, take a break, you have been a huge help. I can rewrap him as well." Liez said with a smile to make sure the woman knew she really wanted to do this for Donny.

"You don't need to use gloves if you do not wish, he isn't at risk of infection until you get to the skin I just peeled, there you need gloves." said the nurse as she turned her job over to Liez. Liez thanked her and sat down at the end of the bed, and took up the lotion. Normally this wouldn't happen, but the nurse knew that Liez was capable of doing this work.

He stared at her almost astounded. This would be her fist time touching his scarred skin with no gloves. This touch of her would be personal, and that scared him senseless. He almost told her he didn't want her to do this, but she looked so serene as she pumped lotion into her hands. She rubbed her hands together so the lotion would get into her skin. She pumped more lotion into her hands for his skin. She didn't want her hands soaking up all the moisture that he needed for his skin.

She started massaging his upper thigh of his leg that had been amputated. His newly growing nerves which were always on fire, screamed at him. He flinched under touch, wishing that he could actually enjoy this. After a few minutes his nerves shut down and he became numb to her touch. He pretended then what it would feel like, her soft fingertips massaging blood flow to his thigh. He snorted as he tried not to think of her hands further up….

She glanced up at him and caught that look on his face. Her heart immediately fluttered and her stomach did a big flip. Her breath caught in her throat as well. She had never seen that look on his face. It utterly made her desire him. She wondered what he would think if he knew that the look on his face made her want him to love her. This was the first moment she had ever wanted him to love her so entirely. She had grown used to the weak kneed feeling she got when she was around him. She was not used to this new feeling.

She felt a warmth that started in the center of her stomach spread throughout her stomach, then down into her nether region, and to her legs. She wanted so desperately then to kiss him with such abandonment so he would know that she wanted him to be hers, and her to be his. Yet she didn't, she broke eye contact and continued to massage his leg.

"So tell me Liez, I mean since we never spoke about it, are you upset they asked you to leave the hospital?" he asked right before he flinched when she moved down to skin that was not numb from her touch yet. She shrugged and was quite a few moments.

She was not sure to answer him. She had mixed feelings over the entire ordeal. She sighed and glanced up at him, to judge what her answer should be. She saw in his face he wanted her real answer, he wanted to know how she really felt. It touched her to know he really wanted to know about such a thing.

"It hurts. I was nothing but attentive to my patients, and I cared for everyone as if my life depended on it. Then I became close to you and it cost me my job. While it hurts, it was for the best. I was unhappy despite how happy I was for being around you and helping to heal you. It was only you that made me happy. Now all I have is you, so I am happy, and I don't have to worry about the stares, or… Or having to worry about someone putting a Nazi flag in my locker." she whispered as tears came to her eyes.

Hearing it from her mouth angered him more than it did from when the nurse had told him. "Honey, come here." he demanded. She stopped what she was doing so he could comfort her. She wiped her hands off and then came to sit closer to him on the bed. He cleaned up her tears away with his thumbs. He then leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. It only made her cry all the more, but because it had been a long time since she had felt this safe. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his chest and cried.

As she cried he rubbed circles on her back. It made him feel so strong that he was able to do this for her. He couldn't wait to write his family then about her. He wanted to tell everyone that he was marrying her. He kissed the top of her head and allowed her to finish crying into him.


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss

**AN: Long time I know. I have been going through a lot, but I just want everyone to know that I haven't forgotten. Please enjoy. I hope that this one is good. I tried a little something new in this one to progress the story a bit. You should be able to tell what it is lol.**

Donny,

To be honest we are all shocked at your last letter. Your mother and sister are still in shock. I am proud of you my boy, but are you sure about this? I mean you asked a woman you have only known for two months to spend the rest of her life with you. Are you using rational judgment? Do you need one of us to come visit to make sure everything is okay? We are just worried. We only know about the few things you have told us about this girl, and you have only told us that she is beautiful, she is a nurse, and she puts up with your shit. When I said she was a keeper son, I hope you understand that I was just using sarcasm.

Your mother wants to know if she is even Jewish. You know I won't judge you, but your mother is worried about your decision if she isn't. How is this marriage even going to work? Have the two of you even spoken about it? Are you getting married there? Or are you going to wait until you get back to the states? Your sister said you need to wait so she can try to talk some sense into you.

Please think more about this and I hope to hear back to you soon.

Love,

Your father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donny reread the letter for the third time this morning. He had thought his parents would be a little shocked, but he had not expected this reaction. He hadn't expected it at all. He felt like his heart was in his throat. Reading the letter made him nervous. Not nervous that he still wanted to marry Liez. It made him nervous because he never once thought that the fact that she wasn't Jewish would be a problem. He had never talked about religion with her, but he was sure that she was Catholic. Most people he had met were Catholic.

He worried his lower lip through his teeth as he again read the letter. He needed to write them as quickly as he could so he could better explain Liez to them, and why he had made the decision. The only problem though was that they would want to know he was getting married because he loved her. The problem though he couldn't say he loved her when he hadn't even told her yet.

He had deep feelings for her that was for sure. He felt like it was love, but he wasn't sure yet. He didn't want to tell her something until he was beyond a doubt sure that he was in love, and he didn't want to say anything to his parents either. He sighed and folded the letter and set it on the little table next to the hospital bed. Reading it over and over again would not change anything about that letter.

He was angry with family, he really was. He knew though if he were in there shoes, he'd feel the same way. At the same time it was his choice, and he wished they would respect him more about it. This was his family though, they told him the truth, always. So no matter how much he wished for false happiness from them, he wasn't going to receive it. He let out a long sigh and glanced over at the folded letter. He wanted to throw it away that way when Liez got there she wouldn't see it.

He chose not to though. He needed to be honest with her. They were going to get married and if he didn't start opening up to her then they were never going to make it to the altar. It had been a whole week since they have gotten engaged and they have just been enjoying each other's company.

After reading the letter he realized that they had more that they needed to start considering. His stomach knotted up at the thought of having to actually having to plan a wedding. He sat back on the pillows and tried not to really think about it. If he thought about it, he would get nervous. If he got nervous, he would get a headache.

Liez had explained to him a few days ago that the pain medications that he was still on would give him headaches if his blood pressure became too elevated. He had suffered from a headache the day she told him. Donny knew without a doubt that he did not want to have to endure again. So he sat back and relaxed. Liez had told him to try to clear his mind by thinking of anything that was not stressful and made him happy.

A smile drifted onto his face as he closed his eyes and imagined her. She meant a whole lot to him since he found her not to be stressful and that just the thought of her made him happy. Eventually he settled, and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxx

He was asleep when she entered. She frowned slightly. He looked troubled. She let him sleep though, not wanting to disturb him. He needed his rest. She was still a nurse despite being fired from the hospital, so she knew how important sleep really was to the healing body. And the stress that his had undertaken, he really did need the rest.

She sat down her purse and then made herself comfortable in the chair next to his bed. As she became comfortable she realized that she should probably invest in some literature to keep her busy during the times he slept. Otherwise she just sat there like she did now. Yes indeed, she needed to bring reading material to occupy herself.

Her eyes wandered the room until she found the new letter sitting on the table next to her and the bed. She hesitated a moment before grabbing it up and quickly reading it. At first she wanted to respect his privacy. She trusted Donny to tell her what was in that letter, but she had the time with nothing else to do. It was a lousy excuse to invade her future husband's privacy, she knew that, but it wasn't stopping her.

Halfway through the letter though, she wished she would have practiced some restraint. The words of his father hurt her. Yet could she blame them? No, she couldn't. If she had a child in the same position as Donny, she would have sent a very similar letter, if not had come herself. In fact she wondered why one of his family members hadn't come to try and put a stop to the two of them.

Reality set in. They probably wanted to come; they probably just didn't have the funds to make it here. She sat the letter down. She sighed. Honestly if she had the funds she would send it to them so they could come. Yet like most people, she didn't make that much. That didn't matter though. She had always made enough to get by after what was left of her brother's things and the small family farm had been taken by the German government, if it hadn't burned in the war. She could possibly petition to get it back like other's had done, but she had no desire for any of it.

There were too many mixed memories, so she just left it alone, deciding to move on with her life. She had done well thus far. She had worked hard as a nurse, and she was sure she could do the same when she got to the states, but that was only after making sure that Donny didn't need her help first. She sighed again, which woke her future husband.

"Why the sour look?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes of the sleep that resided there.

"I was just thinking about my brother," she whispered without thinking.

Silence hung over the both of them for a moment. She looked up at him and wore a sad smile. She reached out and took his hand. "My brother wouldn't want us to get married. I think my parent's would feel the same way. I don't really know though, I didn't really get a chance to really know them."

"It isn't like my parents don't want us to get married, they just-"

"Think you are making a rash decision," she finished for him. He nodded, and squeezed her hand gently.

"Precisely. But I am not," he stated with a wide smile. She would never know, but that was the same smile he wore before he beat Nazi's to death. It was a smile that he gave when he was truly happy. And sitting here with her, even under these circumstances, he was truly happy.

She stood from her chair and came to sit on the bed with him. She was glad that she had come later, after the nurse had already came. It gave her time to be alone with Donny, they apparently had many things they needed to converse about.

Before they could start talking about the letter more, Donny kissed her. He cupped the side of her face in his big hand and moved his mouth against hers. They had been growing closer, and he wanted to get used to kissing her anytime he wanted to. She could tell this by the way he made to possess her mouth since they had become engaged.

She didn't complain about it though. It was something she rather enjoyed. But all their moments had been short, sweet, passionate, but mostly short. Today was going to be different though, and she was going to make sure of it. She moved against him gently to give her better access to possess his mouth the way he made to do to her.

Her arms snaked around his neck as she slanted her mouth over his. She knew that Donny was not used to her being the one in control, but she was entitled to try this. Her hands wound into his dark hair. Her mouth was hot against his. She was not the most experienced kisser, but she had read enough novellas about romance to know that she could mimic what she had read.

With the sensitive tip of her tongue she traced the edge of his lower lip. Donny went to pull back to ask her what she was doing but when his mouth opened her velvet soft tongue darted inside his. The question he was going to ask got tangled up in his confused mind. Her tongue slid against his, and he offered a growl of pleasure in response. He was no longer confused, she could tell.

She sighed her own pleasure at his reaction. The kiss was long, and demanding. Her mouth slanted over his over and over again, while her tongue stoked the fire inside him. She too felt herself getting hot, and in the pit of her stomach she was starting to ache with need. The kiss seemed endless, and Donny couldn't help but be surprised about how she took charge.

Her fingers threaded into his hair that had grown a bit from the last time she had cut it. His hair was so soft, just like his lips that responded to her. One of her hands traveled down and touched the pulse of his neck. Beneath her finger tips she felt his pulse leaping. It made her happy to know that his heart beat as fast as hers at the moment.

Her hand then traveled up to play with his earlobe gently so she wouldn't want to try and move her hand lower to his chest. She never knew how much she wanted to touch him all over until their tongues were gently fencing in a passionate dance.

Yet while she restrained herself, her future husband didn't. He moved a bit on the bed so he could place a hand on her hip. She hadn't really noticed that he had done this; her mind was too lost in the wild abandon of their kiss. She noticed though when his hand glided over her skirt from her hip to her butt, where he dug his fingers into the plump flesh.

She squealed a bit against his mouth and went to break the kiss. He took charge though and wouldn't allow it. He only deepened the kiss and the arm that was on her neck wrapped around her shoulders to clutch her closer to him. Eventually she didn't care though, even though she was sure that his fingers were going to leave bruises on her backside. Let him touch me, she thought. She had told him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and this was going to be a part of it. And it wasn't unpleasant in the least.

If her future husband was going to touch her, she felt it was okay to let her hand at least explore his chest. She had wanted to touch him for a while now. She let her hand slide down to his chest, which was covered by his hospital gown, but she could feel the muscles beneath, as well as the hair on his chest. She wanted to feel the hair, to let her fingers be tickled by them, but the damned cloth was covering his chest.

Then he pushed away, breaking the kiss. Both of them were breathing hard. She glanced at him shyly all of a sudden. What had she done? Then she realized she was trying to show Donny that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And by the shit eating grin he was wearing, she had accomplished her goal.

"We need to start planning our wedding," she whispered after both of their breathing had become even.

"That we do," he said as he took one of her hands into his. Their fingers laced together and her heart skipped a beat.


	9. Chapter 9: Mazel Tov

"I want to be standing at our wedding," he stated again for the fifth time. It was not as if she didn't want him to stand either but chances were there was going to be a wedding for them sooner than later and it was because of the news they had received this morning. A Navy officer had come in with orders to bring Donny Donowitz home. The orders gave him another week in the hospital and then he would be transferred to the carrier ship and the long journey home would start. The orders had also stated that he would finish all therapy and treatment aboard the ship and back in America.

"I know, I want you to stand at our wedding as well," she whispered. He was aggravated by the orders, simply because they did not include her, for they wouldn't. She was not in the American service, she was not an American, and she was not his wife. He could not disobey his orders, but he couldn't leave her. He already told the Naval Officer that and the man had been as polite as he could to a war hero when he said there was nothing he could do about it unless they were married, and even then it would take time to authorize a civilian on his ship.

She was trying desperately not to exacerbate his mood more than it already was. She took the stance that she would just kindly agree with him and hope for the best. The officer mentioned them getting 'hitched' in his southern drawl so they could send in for her authorization to come to America. Again though, Donny wanted to be standing at the wedding, and it caused some issues with their recently developed plans for the wedding service.

They were going to have a traditional Jewish wedding in his hometown to appease his parents. That gave him time to finish treatment and therapy and by the time they made it to his home he would be ready to stand through their ceremony. Well that had been their plans until now. Now, it was looking as if they were going to have to marry now. It wasn't as if she wasn't opposed to a sooner wedding, she just wanted him to be happy about it.

"You know we could always get married now, have the papers signed, and then have the ceremony when we get to America," she stated.

"But I still want to be standing, and it still doesn't give us enough time before the ceremony for me to finish therapy."

He had a point, but it was the only solution she had. He sighed and reached out and grasped her hand. It was small and warm, and her skin was silken smooth. He took a few moments to really think, and he decided finally what must be done. Her suggestion was the best, even if it meant that he wouldn't be fully healed of the fleshy pink smooth scarring that was still very sensitive. In other words he would be in a lot of pain still on the day of the ceremony, but he was determined to get through therapy as soon as he could, so he could stand despite the pain.

"You are right though, we will have to get a marriage license and have the ceremony when we get to Boston. I am going to have to work hard to learn to stand with the leg, and your patience to help me when I get angry or discouraged."

He laughed as he spoke and squeezed her hand lovingly. Yes, that problem was seemingly solved, but now they just needed to find a Rabbi. She knew she would have to be the one who searched so she stood and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will go in search then. The quicker I can find a Rabbi the better."

She didn't say it out loud, but she was worried that she would not be able to find someone to do it for them. She was not of his faith, but hopefully that would not be an issue. He nodded but before she could leave him to search he reached up and put his hand to the back of her neck. She lowered down without him having to draw her in. Their lips met and her legs became weak.

It never occurred to her that this could be her life, but she wouldn't change it much. If she could she would have changed her brother, and changed the circumstances in which she met Donny and his conditions now. Yet this man was the man that was meant for her. At first she had worried about such a thing, but no longer. She wasn't sure when she became so sure, but she knew that she was.

She was the one to pull away, but she needed to hurry. "I will see you later tonight," she said as she played with some of his hair.

He gave her a wide smile and with that she left.

Xxxxxxxx

The Rabbi was not easy to find for France had been a Nazi occupied country, nor was he easy to convince but she guessed he saw something in her that made him want to help her and Donny. Maybe it was because she explained the man she was to marry had helped end the war. It wasn't as if she waived it in his face, but when the man asked who she was to marry she said an American soldier named Donny Donowitz. She spent so much time at the hospital she never realized her future husband has become a sort of celebrity, as well as all the men who had been a part of the 'basterds'.

She even heard rumors floating around that any Nazi members that escaped would soon be tracked down by the remaining members because 'a basterd's job is never finished'. She had heard Donny say that one time. She hadn't really understood, but now she was beginning to. Yet she knew the only three members of the group were not in the hunting Nazi business anymore.

Either way that did not matter, what mattered was in a few short hours, she would no longer be an unmarried woman. It was two days after she had found the Rabbi. She was in the bathroom of the hospital room that Donny had been residing in. She was checking herself over, making sure she looked appropriate in the green sundress. Since it wasn't an actual ceremony there was no need to wear a wedding dress, but there was need to still dress pleasantly, this was her wedding day. Even Donny had fought to get clothing other than the hospital gown he wore daily. He insisted his uniform, but she had told him she wanted him to wear his uniform to the ceremony.

So instead she had gotten him a button down silk white shirt and a pair of black slacks. She had bought a pair of shoes, because he insisted on wearing his leg, even if he couldn't stand on it. He was so embarrassed when he had to explain it to her, but he had told her that it made him feel like a whole man that he wasn't anymore. In response she had stroked his hair and told him that he was more man than she had ever known.

It wasn't easy to come across a man who had accomplished all he had, and survived what he had. Yes, he had a leg missing, but the point was a leg didn't make a man whole, it was his actions. Donny had taken a stand where other men wouldn't. He had been so ready to sacrifice his own life. Thankfully he hadn't passed away because of it, but he would have died for his country. She understood the gravity of that. She also didn't argue with him for wanting to wear the leg, but she wanted him to know she did not see him as a man who had a missing leg.

She saw him as the man she was going to marry who was so much more than a war hero. She finally exited the bathroom and saw him. He sat nervously on the bed, and she could tell just by looking at him that he was in an intense amount of pain. The clothing, no matter how nicely made it was, chafed against the sensitive skin. There were unshed tears in his eyes because of the pain he felt. She acted as if she didn't notice. He wouldn't have enjoyed it if she showed him pity. So she just fussed over a loose strand on the collar of his white shirt.

He chuckled at her as she went to get some scissors from the cabinets in his room. She snipped the strand from his collar, then adjusted the collar again to make sure he looked perfect. There was a moment when she stopped her fussing and he stopped his chuckling and they just gazed at one another. Here in a few moments they would be married. His lips twitched into a nervous smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked suddenly as he took her small hands into his. There was a moment of silence between them. The silence made hi m nervous too. It was nearly the same feeling he got right before they attacked Nazis. There would always be this pause in time, where everything was silent. It was a time to make sure everyone was ready. A moment to gather the last bit of strength one needed to slaughter someone. It was strange that this was how he felt now, gathering his strength. For what though? Maybe he was afraid that she would suddenly refuse him.

"Donny Donowitz, do not ask me such ridiculous questions. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure this is what I wanted. Is it what you want?"

"It is more than I could want," he said as he tucked some of her soft hair behind her ear. His chest tightened, and his stomach did a flip. For a moment he allowed himself to picture her telling him that she didn't want to be with him. That thought nearly shattered him just by thinking it. For the briefest instant he couldn't breathe or think. He had the sudden need to pull her into a bone crushing hug and never let her go. So this is what love was, not being able to fathom the other person not in your life.

He felt like lightning had struck him, his entire body burned with the need to please her. His chest felt so tight and burned with such an intensity he thought he may be on fire. Sweat dampened his brow suddenly. For a second he felt like his world had shifter, and it was to allow her into his heart completely.

"Liez," he began, actually pronouncing her name correctly, which he had been more of lately, "I love you."

Now it was her turn to not be able to breathe. She smiled at him, a smile he noticed she only ever gave him. "I love you too," she said, her smile never leaving her face. Her heart was leaping wildly beneath her breast bone. It hammered so hard she was afraid he could hear it. A small blush settled upon her face as she was suddenly embarrassed by her own happiness. She knew that he had to of love her to want to marry her. Hearing the proclamation out loud was almost more than she could handle.

She had never been happier than she was on this day. She leaned in to kiss him but a man at the door interrupted her by clearing his throat. Both turned their heads and saw the Rabbi.

"I presume you are him, the Donny Donowitz?" asked the Rabbi.

Donny nodded and started to try and stand. Liez tried to make him stay seated but he said he wanted to be standing. She knew how important it was for him to stand so she allowed it without fussing with him. She wrapped an arm around his waist as he slid off the bed to put both feet on the floor. He was very unsteady on the prosthetic leg, but with her help she would keep him standing. A sober look replaced the one of love he had just been wearing a moment before.

He was in so much pain she knew they would have to hurry this process along so that he could get back to bed and be comfortable. The nurse that had been taking care of him pushed the Rabbi in gently and shut the door behind them. She would stand as their witness, Donny had asked her earlier while Liez had been away looking for the Rabbi. She was happy to help the couple because her time with them both she had grown very fond of them.

"Let us begin then," stated the Rabbi.

She would be lying if she said she heard every word the Rabbi said. She didn't and some of which he said she couldn't really understand because it was in Hebrew. She was patient though. She repeated the words she was told to repeat, and so did Donny. It was quicker than she thought it would be. It occurred to her that the actual ceremony would be much longer, but this Rabbi understood that Donny was in pain, the beaded sweat rolling down the side of his handsome face gave it away. As well as the slight tremor of his one leg as he tried to keep most of the weight on it instead of the prosthetic.

"Mazel Tov!" the Rabbi said happily as he threw his hands into the air in celebration. Quickly the Rabbi took a handkerchief with some glass in it from his coat pocket and sat it on the ground as if it was an afterthought. He then helped Donny stomp the glass. She wasn't entirely sure the significance of stomping the glass, but she understood that his parents would be disappointed if he didn't do it on their wedding day even if it wasn't the actual ceremony to just appease friends and family.

The Rabbi, with Liez's help, got Donny back into bed, for silent tears started to spill down his cheeks. He had tried too hard to pretend he wasn't hurting as much as he was. He was miserable and happy at all the same time.

Once Donny was comfortable in bed, the Rabbi patted him on the shoulder and gave him a sincere smile. He then turned to Liez and said, "Well aren't you going to kiss your husband?"

Tears instantly started to spill down her face as her and Donny made eye contact for the first time as husband and wife. She was now Mrs. Donowitz. She thought her heart was pounding hard earlier, now it was threatening to leap out of her throat. Without a second thought she brushed some of Donny's hair out of his eyes before she kissed him. His lips were like a fire that burned a path to her heart.

The world melted around them as their lips melded together. They were now married, and thus was the beginning of their adventures together. When he broke the kiss, the nurse was giggling and Rabbi was signing the marriage certificate. He then handed it over to Donny. He signed first, and then Liez after him. Then the nurse signed as well stating she witnessed the union. It was all official.

Liez hugged the Rabbi, thanking him profusely. The man just patted her shoulder and told her that he was happy he could assist. Liez then hugged the nurse who hugged her back fiercely. Liez thanked them both a million times over.

"Sweet heart, they get it," said Donny almost a tad embarrassed how many times Liez said thank you. She nodded her head but the tears in her eyes let them know that she couldn't begin to show the gratitude she felt. The Rabbi said a few words of blessing in Hebrew and then shook Donny's hand and gave Liez one more hug.

"Keep each other close," said the Rabbi with a smile on his face before he left for good.

The nurse was soon to follow but not before she whispered something into Liez's ear. Donny watched curiously. He was still in a bit of a shock. He was a married man. And Liez was his wife. It was odd at first, but the more he said to himself that she was his wife the more he thought he would explode with elation.

He watched the nurse leave and Liez shut the door behind her. She then turned and looked at him.

"Mr. Donowitz," she whispered almost huskily. If he weren't still in so much pain he would have been turned on by the way she said that.

"Mrs. Donowitz," he said as he beckoned her forward.

She came across the room and settled on the edge of the bed, careful to not brush against where she knew the skin was most sensitive. He loved how she was always so in tuned with his needs. One day he would be that way for her. He knew her moods, but there would be a day when she needed him the way he had needed her and he would do all he could for her, the way she had been doing for him.

"I stood," he said happily.

"You did, and I couldn't be happier because of it," she said as she reached forward and started to unbutton the collar of his dress shirt. He grasped her fingers into a fist and brought her hands up to kiss her fingers.

"I apologize I can't give you a wedding night you deserve," he whispered. He knew she was going to undress him so that she could help make him comfortable, to help get him out of the constricting clothes that chafed his skin terribly. He wished it was more though. He wished she was unbuttoning his shirt so she could trail kissed across his chest. That wasn't the case though. It was late, and he knew she would have to leave soon and they would spend their wedding night separately. He was suddenly so sad that he thought his world was going to shatter.

"My love," she whispered as she played with his bangs that she always brushed from his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I am staying the night," she stated.

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed. Please note that I don't really know the immigration laws during this time period and I didn't really want to do the research for it. So let us just make it simple and say they get married, she is allowed to become a citizen.**


	10. Chapter 10: Lullaby

**AN: Well here it is! I know it has been too long, and I must thank everyone who reads my work for being so patient. I also think several of you for the amazing suggestions for what you guys want to see next in this story. I do so hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter does contain explicit content. As this is rated M, I am not going to give warning as to where the content begins and ends. If you don't want to read mature content but you have made it this far into my story, I feel that this content shouldn't bother you. If mature content bothers you then don't read my story. I don't want to lose a reader, but as the author I feel that I have the discretion to at least warn you that you shouldn't be reading something rated M if you are offended by mature themes. So please if you get offended by mature themes, don't continue with this chapter. There are plenty of others though who do not get offended, that I am sure would like to know what happens next. Also I sort of feel that if you can read the first chapter than the fluff in this chapter should not offend you. I don't mean to sound confrontational, buuuuuuuuut I have seen good stories be attacked because someone entered into a mature story and was surprised that they found MATURE THEMES…. I beg you, don't be this person please. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also keep in mind, while the chances of Donny actually surviving aren't realistic, I have written this story in a way that if by some miracle he had survived, this is the realistic situation as to his life afterwards…. I hope that makes sense, and I hope that while reading everyone keeps that in mind, otherwise you will more than likely be upset with me. Just another friendly warning. Now ONWARD!**

He sat in the chair next to the hospital bed and watched the subtle rise and fall of her chest while she slept. He had, with great effort, left the bed almost an hour ago to sit in the chair. He wanted to give her more space in the small bed while she rested so soundly. She snored slightly. It wasn't a disturbing noise by no means, it was just the slightest puff of air every now and again. He felt sorry for her, he had been told he snored as loud as a slumbering bear. It was some of the reason he had been given the nickname of the Bear Jew, which actually started amongst his own men.

Her lashes rested against her cheeks looked so dark against her skin. He never noticed how long her lashes were, he was always staring so intently into her eyes. She had remarked on his lashes once, she had said she was jealous of their length and fullness. He had just laughed at her when she had told him that, mostly because she had reached out and grazed her pointer finger over the tips of his upper lashes. He had blinked wildly because of it, causing him to laugh.

The odd thing was he was just starting to notice the small things about her, while this entire time she had noticed everything about him. In such a short period of time, she had come to understand his moods. She knew just what to say to upset him, and just what to say to calm his anger. There were subjects she quickly knew she must avoid with him, the war being one of them, and there were subjects she knew that made him smile. She knew what his favorite food was, what his ambitions had been. She had learned so much about him in such a short amount of time, he felt guilty that he was just beginning to learn things about her.

Studying her while she slept was very enjoyable to him. He could do this every night for the rest of his life. Hell, he would because she was his wife. A smile so wide spread across his face that he knew if she had been awake, she would have reached out and played with his hair. How had he gotten so lucky?

There was a freckle on her neck that he had thought was a small mole at first, but when he reached out and brushed his fingers across it while she slept, he found that the surface was flat. So he assumed it was a small freckle. He hadn't ever noticed it before. He had also never noticed the tiny scar over her left eyebrow. Where had she gotten such a scar? And how have I never noticed it before? The scar was very small though. He had always been so charmed by her amber eyes that he realized that there were things about her features he hadn't noticed until now.

He adored the way she looked so at peace as she slept. He wanted to be asleep too. More than that, he wanted to be still lying next to her. Yet every so often her legs would graze against his own, which caused him intense discomfort. The pain he would have tried to deal with for her just so he could feel her warmth next to his. The reason he left the comfort of the small bed was because sometimes he had night terrors, and he didn't want to disturb her. He was lucky she already knew he had night terrors, so if he had woken her up from a fit of one, she would at least know what it was from. No matter if she would have known, he didn't want their first night as a married couple to be interrupted by the horrors that kept him awake at night.

The disbelief he felt was still very much present. He could not believe just a few short hours ago they had married each other. He also couldn't believe that she had spent the night with him. He remembered their entire night together with perfect clarity. He was could still taste the fear he felt when she told him she was staying with him for the night.

* * *

Had he heard correctly? The words rang through his mind again. She had clearly said she was spending the night with him. There was a sudden pain in his chest, and he realized that was because his heart was beating so hard he was sure it would explode. Anxiety spread through his entire body and he tensed, which did not go unnoticed by his… wife.

Making eye contact with her was suddenly harder for him to do than standing on his own. When his brown eyes looked up into hers, he was surprised to find her looking at him with understanding. She was just as afraid as he. He knew this because she took one of his hands into hers and placed it over her own pounding heart. He could feel the quick beating of her heart beneath his palm. Her hands were warm and soft. His hand spread wide against her chest. He took comfort in her actions, closing his eyes so he could calm himself down.

While she waited for him to collect himself mentally, she lifted his hand from her chest and placed a chaste kiss on his knuckles. Opening his eyes back up, he looked back into hers. At first he thought to question if this was really what she wanted. It had to be what she wanted because not but ten minutes ago she had officially become his wife. The sadness in his eyes couldn't be mistaken though.

"Donny?" she questioned before kissing his knuckles again.

"I can't give you the wedding night you deserve," he repeated the words in shame.

"We will make do for now," she stated. The confidence in her voice gave him hope. Letting go of his hand, she started to unbutton his shirt again. The first few buttons came undone, and her fingers gently danced through the hair on his chest. A wide smile broke onto his face as he watched the admiration of her eyes staring down at her fingers.

Surprising him, she leaned down and placed a kiss on his throat as her hand still traveled over the bit of his chest she had revealed. His head dropped back onto his pillow as her soft lips trailed up his throat to the pulse point on his neck. A few more buttons were suddenly undone and her lips never left his neck. His wife was bold, and he found himself at peace with that.

Then his shirt was completely unbuttoned and she stopped kissing him so she could stare down at his chest. Her fingers raked against the place his heart was, her nails pressing into his skin. She smiled because the soft hair on his chest tickled her fingers. While she admired his chest, he realized that one of her hands had come to rest on his hip, over his pants. His teeth clenched a bit. He wished for nothing more to feel the desire of her hand being that close to him. The skin was sensitive, so the pressure of the clothing and her hand was nothing more than painful.

It was time to get him out of the rest of his clothes. A frown found its way back onto his face. There would be nothing seductive about her having to take him out of his clothes, all the while he bit back tears from the pain he was feeling.

With ease she slid from his side and off the bed. He got himself up to a sitting position on his own, but she helped him swing his leg and artificial leg off the bed. Preparing himself for the worse only surprised him when instead she simply ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders so she could push his shirt down his arms. Gooseflesh raised upon his skin in the trail of her light touches.

Her mouth settled over his as her hand trailed down his arms, ridding him of his shirt. Closing his eyes as he tilted his head so she had better access to his mouth brought out a smile from her. Smiling against his lips she worked her fingers gently at his belt. He hadn't even noticed because her mouth was sweet against his, pressing chaste kisses against his own, until he opened his mouth to protest her teasing. Once he did, her mouth pressed fully against his, and her tongue slid past his teeth. A noise released from the back of his throat, and relaxed against her.

Her tongue was like hot velvet and she tasted of mint. Then there was a tug at his belt, and breaking the kiss he realized she had unbuckled it, as well as unbuttoned his pants. Not only had she been extremely gentle with him, she had distracted him enough to help him forget what was about to come.

It took nearly a minute to get him into a standing position. He had been so good lately, moving around with more ease. The clothing severely irritated his scarred skin, causing him shake with the effort of trying to stand and hide his pain from her. She carefully unzipped his pants and pealed the fabric off of him.

While she had him standing she unbuckled the belt that held his artificial leg on before helping him sit back on the bed. He knew without a doubt she was in her nurse's mindset at the moment. He was all but naked except for the pants that were around his ankles, just waiting to be pulled off, as well as his shoes. She had seen him naked multiple times, so he had long since gotten used to her seeing him. After removing his shoes, pants, and leg though, he knew she would be looking at him for the first time as a wife. His heart was suddenly in his throat as he watched her lay the leg on the cabinet near the sink.

Her back was still turned to him as he started asking himself a million and one questions. What will she think about me? Will she think this was a mistake? Will she find me monstrous? But the biggest question in his mind that stood out was: What does she expect of this night? Sex was not an option, no matter how much he wanted her, he couldn't do it yet. For a moment he feared he may never be able to do it with her. Medically for him sex wasn't an option. His chest burned with irritation at the thought he would never get to please his woman as a man should.

"Will I ever be well enough?" he suddenly asked.

She turned to look at him, her gaze searching his. His eyes elaborated to his meaning as he raked his vision over her entire body longingly. She turned back to what she was doing, which had been folding his suit so it wouldn't wrinkle overly much. She hadn't looked at him yet either, she had just looked in his eyes, that he took notice too. His heart rose further into his throat in nervousness.

"Yes you will. Eventually the nerve endings that still are sensitive because your body is still healing will either stop firing or die off. Either way the answer is you will be okay eventually. What happened to your body was traumatic and it is going to take a long time to finish healing. You have come a long way, and you will continue going further because you are strong."

Hearing her tell him he would be okay calmed him. He trusted her.

Finally she finished, and turned around. He sat there under the scrutiny of her gaze, unwilling to meet her eyes. Minutes seemed to turn into eternity as she studied him. His pain was suddenly forgotten as he wondered what she was thinking. His own eyes stared down at his lap. The scarring was thick, pink and waxy looking along his thighs. He didn't even have hair on his legs because of scarring. I am a freak, he thought hatefully. Anger seeped into his mind and he found himself counting backwards from ten so that he would focus on not causing a scene. He had just pledged himself to her, and the least he would give her was the freedom to really see him.

He glanced up for just a moment, and found her studying his lower region. What caused him to suddenly double take looking at her was the fact that she wore a smile on her face, and her eyes were sparkling. Was she happy? How could she look so happy while looking at the horrible condition of his body? While knowing he couldn't be a real husband on the night meant the most to any woman?

"You are my husband," she started as her eyes traveled up his legs, his most intimate parts, his chest, then coming to rest at his eyes. "You may not be perfect, but you are perfect for me." His eyes watered and he blinked quickly, trying to rid himself of the tears threatening him. Her words touched his heart, and made his chest swell with pride.

"How was I so lucky as to get you to marry me?" he asked.

"No my love, how did I get so lucky as for you to marry me?" she questioned. He choked a bit and just shook his head as laughter started bellowing out of him.

"Woman, you flatter me too much."

"No Donny, I have only yet begun. You have a lifetime for me to let you know that you are the only man I want. And not only will I become obnoxious about telling you, you may become irate from how much I intend to show you."

The smile on her face lit up his entire world. He couldn't stop laughing. This woman was perfect for him, just as she claimed he was perfect for him. Together they completed each other.

She stepped forward, crossing the distance between them. He was still sitting and when she was close enough she reached out and ran a hand down his chest. She then turned and arched her back a bit. She moved her hair aside and looked over her should her at him.

"Unzip me," she commanded as she looked forward again.

There wasn't even a moment of hesitation as his hands were on the zipper, tugging it down. Once a few inches of her skin was exposed he couldn't help himself from trailing his fingers of his free hand over her softness. She visibly shivered, and he felt her do so as well. He finished unzipping, but he tugged her back a little so he could place a kiss on her back, between her shoulder blades. He knew his breath tickled her skin because gooseflesh rose over the tops of her shoulders. When his lips pressed into her flesh she giggled at the sensation. As he started to pull away from her, he stopped so he could dart his tongue out and taste her. His tongue lined up her spine in the same spot he kissed. He pulled her back closer to him as his tongue kept trailing up to the knot where her neck began. He tilted his head and his mouth closed over the flesh of the left side of her neck. He sucked down on her flesh and she moaned.

He hadn't realized when his hands had grasped her shoulders, but kneaded the flesh beneath his hands gently, as his mouth was still hot against her neck. Her head tilted to the right, elongating her neck for him to ravage. He pressed kisses to her, sucked on her, even sank his teeth not too gently into the muscle of her shoulder. She jerked, and at first he thought he had caused her pain, but the strangled moan the passed through her tight throat told him she had only enjoyed the bite. She leaned against him, her bare back pressing into his chest. What undid the trance he found himself in was when her bottom pressed between his legs, causing him nothing but intense pain.

He let her go though after he pulled away from her. She took a few steps forward, still trembling rather visibly. Had he really had such an effect on her? She then turned and when their eyes met he had his answer. The depths of her amber eyes shimmered with an emotion he knew. Desire. Before he could start doubting himself again, she reached up and started gently tugging at the sleeves of her dress. He wanted to be standing before her, doing this for her.

Yet watching was oddly satisfying for him. She pushed both sleeves down over her shoulders and then in one swift motion, she slipped the dress off the rest of her body, letting it pool at her feet. Then there she stood, naked. Where were her underclothes? It occurred to him then, she had planned this night for him, and so she had prepared by not wearing undergarments.

Donny had imagined her naked more than once, he had even had dreams about it. Nothing was more satisfying as seeing her naked outside his imagination. Every detail of her lovely curves were there for the taking. Her breasts were of the right size in his opinion, not too big, but not too small. Her breasts swayed proudly with each breath she took, and he wanted nothing more than to take the rosy nipples that were already hard peaks into his mouth. The swell of her hips before tapering into her waist caught his eyes next when he could look away from her breasts. The dark thatch of curls betwixt her long shapely legs were next. He had seen her legs because her dresses sometimes ended under her knee. He had many times gotten to see her shapely calves, but getting to see the whole of her legs, he realized her shapely calves only traveled up to her knees which had freckles on them. Then her knees traveled up to her thighs that looked delicious. Then his eyes were back at the dark thatch of curls. His mouth watered as a tide of desire washed over him.

She stood tall and proud under his gaze. Her confidence gave him the courage he needed to raise his hand and beckon her forward with a motion of his finger. He didn't want to just look, he wanted to touch what belonged to him. The pain he felt was pushed to the furthest spot in his mind trying to bury it with the desire he felt. She gravitated towards him.

He felt powerful when her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips. He wasn't sure why that was how he felt, but maybe it was just the surge of confidence that roared through him as she leaned forward, careful of his lower half, to press her mouth to his. The kiss at first was the tenderest of touches, but then their pent up passion for one another ignited the fuel. His lips moved in unison with hers, and his hands timidly came to rest on her bare waist. His calloused fingers ran over her skin and he felt her skin jump at his touch.

Her mouth opened to him and his tongue dove into the dark recesses of her mouth. She was so hot, and her taste drove him mad. When she moaned against his mouth that also drove him to the edge of his sanity. Her back arched, pushing her breasts forward into his chest. The hair on his chest excited her already hardened nipples. The feeling of her bare breasts against him sent ripples of pleasure through him. The things he suddenly wanted to her overcame him.

His hands slid down her waist to her back, and only kept traveling lower. His hands found the flesh he sought. His fingers dug into the twin cheeks of her ass as he pulled her further into his body. His mouth was fervent against hers, her body was flush against his, and he knew she could feel his erection against her stomach.

Her arms slid up his shoulders and wrapped tightly around his neck, clinging to him as her tongue danced against his. It was only so long he could ignore the pain of her lower half pressed into his legs though. When she clung to him that was his limit. He broke the kiss, panting heavily, and whispering his apologies. His wife was the understanding type and backed away from him.

As he concentrated on trying to control what he was feeling, the desire mixed with the agony, he focused on the rise and fall of her breasts. As he tried to control his breathing and kill the throbbing of his scarred skin, he reached out and let his fingers find the top of one of her breasts. He burned a trail to her nipple and gave it a little pinch. She gasped and smiled. He leaned forward taking the other nipple in his mouth. His hand cupped her breast while he rolled her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. The nipple in his mouth though he suckled upon, as his tongue and teeth teased it as well. Maybe this was the cure he needed all along, suckling on her tit obliterated his thoughts on the soreness of his body.

Her sweet moans filled his thoughts, and he grunted pleased with himself. Astonishing him is what this woman continued to do. She removed his hand from her breast and guided his hand down her rib cage, and only continuing lower. He let her guide him to what she wanted and his mouth left that breast to trail kisses to her other nipple. His mouth covered the nipple and she gasped. She arched her back, giving him more access to the skin he wished to torture. His teeth grazed over the hardened nipple. It was his turn to gasp. He let her nipple go as she pushed his hand to the dark curls of her womanhood that he wanted to touch so desperately.

His head fell forward onto her shoulder. She let his hand go and whispered in his ear to do what he wanted. Well he couldn't do what he wanted. If he could, he would be standing right now, lifting her up and pushing her against the wall to fuck her. Then it occurred to him this wasn't a woman he could just fuck. This was his wife. The need to make love to her overwhelmed him. No, he wouldn't press her to the wall and fuck her. He would lay her down and worship her body.

Without thinking about it, he petted her womanhood. The hair was as soft as silk. Then without a second thought, his hand pressed forward. The heat that radiated off of her made him tremble with need. With one finger he pushed between the lips. She was wet with need. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as his finger explored her wet heat.

He knew he found the bundle of nerves he searched for, and he knew he found it when she lost her balance pitching forward. Her hands grasped his shoulders to steady herself.

"Steady," he whispered with a laugh. His reply was her popping him on the shoulder and laughing with him. He applied pressure again to her clit and her fingers dug into his shoulders. "Need to lie down?" he asked, not hiding the humor in his tone.

A crimson blush spread across her cheeks. He watched with fascination as she met his gaze without embarrassment.

"You need to lie down first," she demanded as she started to press against his shoulders.

"I have an idea, but I think it will hurt at first…" he started as he motioned for her to raise the head of the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he replied as he situated himself in a sitting position after she did as he wanted. His skin was tight but he was able to sit in a position where he had spread his legs wide enough. Yes, this will work, he thought. He readied himself for the pain he would feel, but it was worth it. He wanted nothing more than to love his wife the only way he could.

"Come sit with your back to me," he said. His hands grabbed the guard rails at the head of his bed. He needed something to grip if it hurt too much. Easily she crawled onto the bed near the foot and then eased herself between his legs. She hadn't touched him yet. She was looked at him over her shoulder, waiting for him to show that he was ready. Holding his breath he nodded that he was prepared.

With the upmost gentleness she had, she pressed herself into him. He knew she felt him stiffen on contact. The warmth of her skin easing into his was nearly unbearable. She didn't pause though. He was entirely too thankful that she knew that if she stopped it would only prolong his agony. Every muscle in his body tightened, trying to fight against the aching. When she was fully pressed against him and comfortable she stopped moving. As the pain started to slowly subside to a manageable level he relaxed, which let his body soften against her back.

After letting go of the rails on the bed he slipped them around her and held her close. He buried his face in her hair and neck. She smelled wonderful. He wondered if it was just the scent of her or her soap. Sometimes his sense of smell was a bit sensitive from the smoke he had breathed in during the explosion. So if anything he knew she didn't wear perfume. He had a few times commented to the other nurses that he couldn't take the smell. It made him dizzy and nauseated. She smelled clean and just slightly like a spice. Was it cinnamon? No, that was too harsh a scent. He decided that it was just the scent of her. For the moment he was happy with just this intimacy, naked and holding her.

"You smell lovely," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her temple. She slowly tilted in his arms so he could capture her lips with his own. Again they commenced in tender kissing, every now and again his tongue would slip into her mouth, and she would crane her neck so he could better access her mouth. She lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek as they continued their pursuit of conquering each other's mouths.

As they continued to kiss he let his hands conquer the mounds of her breasts. He cupped both into his hands and squeezed firmly. While they had been getting situated into bed, he had lost his erection to the pain. Now he felt himself stirring to life again against her bottom. Unconsciously she arched her back for she pressed her bottom into his ever growing erection as well as her breasts into his hands. He only paused for a moment to swallow back the sudden burst of pain. He started kissing her all the more passionately, and focused on the fact that her ample ass was pressed against the head of his phallus.

Moments passed as he still pressed searing kisses to her mouth, and as his hands kneaded the soft breasts he held. She felt too good. He bucked his hips a bit into her ass and she moaned. He didn't even allow himself to think of the pain as he surrendered one of her breasts so he could trail his fingers over her stomach. He wrapped one arm around her breasts, mashing them with his arm, while his free hand still found its way down her body. He found her hip first. Mentally he made a note that one day he would graze his teeth over her hip. He did this because when he touched her hip she shuddered. It was an obvious sensitive spot on her.

There were so many places he wanted to touch, but at the moment only one he could. His hand found her curls again. His hand dove between her legs again as he released her mouth. He started places kisses on her jaw and neck. He wanted to hear her as he pleasured her. His deft fingers spread the lips of her and his middle finger stroked into her hotness. She was wetter and hotter than before. He let out a shuddering breath the same time she did.

He started out slowly, his fingers teased the outer lips. When his fingers were well saturated with her moisture, he dipped his fingers in further to tease the inner lips. He could feel the skin become plump with circulation blood. Her breath was coming out in little puffs as she was trying to not squirm beneath his hand. He drew wide circles with his middle finger around the area she wanted him to touch the most. He kept this up for as long as he could, torturing her. That brought a smile to his face. She tried to move against his hand so he would touch her where she wanted.

"Please," she breathed. That was his undoing. His middle finger passed over her clit and she moaned in relief. His finger circled back around and passed over it again. He did this over and over again in slow feather light touches. He felt her starting to tense as her pleasure was rising. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as he started to gradually apply more pressure to her clit as he continued passing his finger over and around.

He watched out of the corner of his eyes as she bit her lower lip in the hopes of stifling the long moan that pushed forth from her throat as he switched up his tactics. He started to rub the bundle of nerves between his middle finger and forefinger. She jerked against his hand as if the sensation was too much for her. He held her to him and didn't stop. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest beneath his arm. He kept this up until she was writhing with pleasure.

He then with one finger sank it into her core. She was tight around his finger and so slick. His palm pressed to her clit as his finger delved deeper into her apex. Then suddenly he snatched his hand away like he was burned. She hissed displeasure.

"You are a virgin," he whispered matter-of-factly.

"Yes," she breathed.

He had never even thought about such a thing. It never had occurred to him to ask. The normative of most women in this time was to be virgins when they married. He personally knew that all the women he knew besides his mother and aunts were not virgins. So in his mind he just started thinking all women around his age didn't value such things. It never bothered him if he was with a woman and they weren't a virgin. Yet finding out his wife was one brought a certain peace to his mind. He was going to be the only man to ever get to lay with her.

He groaned against her neck as his cock throbbed against her back. He would give anything to be inside her. Tonight it was not possible, he knew that. One day, he told himself. He would will himself to heal so he could lay with her the way he should as her husband.

He slid his finger back into her and his palm pressed into her clit again. The inner walls of her clenched around his finger. He wasn't deep enough to do her damage, but he was far enough in to give her some pleasure. He started moving his finger in and out of her, stroking along the wall of her as he did so, all the while making circle motions with his palm against her. Her walls started to clench even more against him and her breathing started to escalate.

It was not long before she was mewling she couldn't help but moving into his hand, trying to push him deeper. He kept good control and only started stimulating her clit directly with his thumb. His teasing was insistent. The more she moan and panted, the more he wanted her to orgasm. He continued thrusting into her gently but quickly.

Her entire body tense like she was a spring that that had been twisted as much as she could twist. Her hands reached behind her with her nails dug into his skin. Without another thought, he released the arm around her chest and placed his hand over her mouth just at the time she started to vocalize her orgasm. She was crying his name out into his hand. He hated that he had to muffle her in such a way, but he didn't know how loud she intended on being, and they were in a hospital. Her hips bucked into his hand and back into his cock over and over again as she rode the wave of ecstasy that surged through her.

He knew she was coming down when she released his shoulders. Her hands though found their way into his hair. He bent his head and kissed her shoulder as she played with his hair. He removed his hand from her mouth and the hand from between her legs. His hand was slick with her juices and without any thought he brought his fingers that were most saturated to his mouth. He sucked the two fingers into his mouth so he could taste her. His cock throbbed all the more.

"This is perfect," she whispered. He was glad she thought so as he removed his fingers from his mouth.

It took her a few more moments to come out of the state of bliss she was feeling.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked in a whisper.

"More than you will ever know."

When she had fully returned she slowly leaned forward and detached herself from his hold. Gently she moved forward so she could turn around to look at him. Her movements caused him to grunt in pain but she was sitting on her knees between his legs before he could protest.

There was a look on her face. He knew what it was instantly. She was nervous. He understood what she meant to do. They couldn't have regular intercourse, but she meant to please him as he had pleased her. He started to shake his head. It wasn't that he didn't want her to. He just didn't want her to have to do that on her wedding night.

"No my love," he said. She leaned forward and hushed him with her lips. Her kiss was sweet and he started to forget why he was protesting in the first place. Then the tender touch of her finger tips grazing across the hair on his stomach, trailing downward, reminded him. He broke the kiss to start shaking his head no again. He caught her wrist before she could touch him where he wanted her to touch him the most.

"Donny, this is our wedding night, and I want to do this."

The conviction in her tone made him look up into her amber eyes. If she wanted to do this why did she look so nervous? He closed his eyes, feeling like an idiot. She was a virgin… She was nervous because she didn't know if what she wanted to do would please him, she just hoped it would. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it just scared her because she hadn't ever done this before. He let go of her wrist and gave her smile.

"I love you," she whispered. He repeated the words back to her as she leaned into him to kiss him again. Her fingers trailed down again from the center of his chest. The trail seared across his skin until she found where she wanted her hand. Her fingers caressed the head of his cock, and he moaned into her lips. She then around the column of him wrapped her hand gently. He broke the kiss to let out a shuddering breath.

His head hit the pillow as she analyzed him and let her fingers explore the length of him. His eyes were closed so when he felt her tongue glide over the tip of him, he moaned her name, saying it correctly too. Then she took him into her mouth. He was large a man. He was tall. He had long limbs. And there he was just as adequate as the rest of him. For a moment he hoped he didn't cause her any discomfort. All thoughts were lost when she inched him as far as she could into her searing mouth.

He tried to open his eyes to look at her, but when he did, they just rolled back into his head. Her tongue deftly stroked the sensitive spots along his length, and her teeth as light as a feather grazed him too. She continued to suck, moving her mouth over him. The pleasure that ripped through him was positively sinful. He quickly sucked in a breath when one over her hands found their way to his balls. He almost told her to cup them as she lightly stroked her fingers across them a few times as she continued to suck upon the length of him. Before he could say it though she did exactly what he wanted.

One of his hands found its way into her hair, but he only tangled his fingers into her curls. He didn't push or guide her head, what she was doing was giving him the satisfaction he needed without pushing her down on to his length just so he could be deeper in her mouth. Goodness her mouth was so hot. As his breathing quickened so did her movements.

Her tongue, it was like it had a mind of its own. The fact that she was inexperienced is what made it better. Since she didn't really know what to do past what she had read in novellas, she took the liberty of exploring him. When she became tired, she would just run her tongue around his sensitive head, or down his shaft. Her hand cupping his balls, sometimes would give a small gentle squeeze and he would choke out her name. This felt too blissful.

Then she took him into her mouth again, wrapping her free hand around the base of him. In unison her mouth would inch down, sucking hard, and her hand would move down too. His ecstasy was building and sweat clung to his brow. What he was feeling right now for the woman whose lips were around him was achingly delightful. He hadn't ever felt this good while a woman was pleasing him with their mouths.

He jerked forward a bit, his hips thrusting up into her mouth on accident. She didn't lose her pace though, it was almost as if she was expecting him to do so eventually. He tried to tell her he was about to lose control, that he was about to spill his seed. But the words never left him as her slick hand slid down his shaft and her mouth followed. She took him deeper than she had before right at the moment his head fell back into the pillow and he was spilling his seed into her. Right at that moment she drew up on him, and without hesitation she swallowed him. He jerked again while moaning her name.

He felt her opened her mouth so she could breathe, air billowing around his slick cock because of it. The sensation made him moan again. She then returned her lips to his pulsing cock and licked him clean. His eyes wouldn't focus. He could feel her still milking him with her mouth but he couldn't see her. The throws of his orgasm gripped him tightly. For the first time in a long time he felt relaxed.

When she was done, and he was returning from own ecstasy. She sat back onto knees and met his languid gaze. They just stared at each other for a while. There was a smile on her lips. He realized he was staring at her slack jawed, panting still even after three minutes had passed since he had orgasm. He shut his eyes and swallowed hard. Despite not being able to make love to her this night, it had been perfect.

"Did you like that?" she asked. His eyes glanced down to her swollen red lips. They were bruised from his kisses.

"More than you will ever know."

He smiled at her lovingly.

"Come lay down," he demanded. He wanted to hold her. She got off the bed and he watched as her breasts swayed with her movements. A thousand thoughts spun through his head, most of all was how enchanted he found her.

"You are gorgeous," he stated.

She stopped and stood there looking at him. A smile spread across her face. She was glowing from the throws of what they had just did together and he had never found her more beautiful than at that moment.

"Thank you, my handsome husband," she said as she slid into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, told her that he loved her, and she told him it back. He thought he would feel peculiar saying it as much as he did, but he didn't. He would tell her over and over if it would bring that smile to her face every time he said it. Then before he could talk to her she was breathing evenly, signaling she was asleep.

* * *

And now he sat in the chair, watching her sleep. There had been so many times she had watched him but he hadn't ever had the pleasure of watching her. He rested his head on his palm as he just sat there all night studying her.

**AN: It will be a while until I can post again, I do so hope that everyone enjoyed though. **


	11. Chapter 11: Comfort

**AN: I know it is short, but it is because there is so much that was supposed to be in it that I had to break it down into segments to post it because otherwise I wouldn't have spent so much time editing it. Currently editing the next chapter. Also if anyone reviewed the last chapter, I never got them. I was told by a reader it may be because I had posted an author's note then deleted it and then posted the chapter and if anyone reviewed the author's note then it wouldn't post the review for the chapter. I surely hope that was what happened because I had absolutely no feedback about that chapter except from the reader that told me what they thought that happened. Not going to lie it killed my confidence too and I had stopped writing this for a while because I had worked soooooo hard on that chapter and I thought everyone thought it was terrible. Like this was the entire message I sent to my reader after it was pointed out to me what the problem could have been. "You know what, I hadn't even thought about that being the issue. That has to be it. Makes me feel better, that is for sure. This entire few days every time I check my email, all I have thought is "wow everyone must have loathed the last chapter, the sound of silence says it all". I forget that the website only allows for one review per chapter. Makes me wish I hadn't deleted the author's note but I am rather OCD about order sometimes. Thank you for letting me know that, it really has made me feel loads better!" But anyways here is the next chapter, and I hope this time I will get reviews.**

"Stop fidgeting," he told her again.

He knew she couldn't help it, she had never been on a plane before this trip, and by the end of it she had been on several. Last minute their travel plans had changed. Not that they were complaining about that. They were getting to go home sooner. It just wasn't the best type of transport for someone who had never flown before. In just a few days they had left France, and now they were about to be landing in Boston Airport. Since the trip they had landed to refuel the plane several times or had transferred to different planes. So far they had ridden on a Boeing 307, which they were on now, a Boeing 247, and several other smaller planes. He wasn't sure why she wasn't used to the sensation yet.

"I can't help it," she snapped. She turned away from him when he looked at her. He was holding her hand and he started to draw circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Though she had turned her face away from him he could see that she was squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Her lips were pressed together and he assumed only one thing.

"Are you feeling sick again?" he asked trying to sound more concerned than exasperated. It was hard to accomplish because he was exasperated. He was tired, in pain, and just ready to be home. She had gotten sick on the first three planes. He had tried to comfort her the best he could, but her mood wasn't in the best sorts.

He still hadn't figured it out. He wouldn't call this their first fight since they had been married just a few short days ago. They weren't fighting. She was just a bit moody and sick, and he was short tempered and in too much pain to really be sympathetic. He hadn't the word to know what to call what they were going through at the moment. Yet it made him feel a bit distant to her, and he gathered that she was feeling just as distant to him.

She shook her head no but stayed silent and kept her eyes closed. He heaved a sigh and gave up. She would be okay once they were on solid ground again. He sat back in his seat and got comfortable again. That in itself was a hard feat to accomplish. He was in so much pain that the idea of comfort seemed like a fantasy that children dreamed up.

As a child he remembered how his sister had thought unicorns were real. It had been such a silly notion, but she had believed so fervently in the fact that they existed. He knew comfort existed too. He remembered it fondly. Sitting on the couch after a hard day at work. Being a barber wasn't easy, and he remembered the feeling of sitting down for the first time in hours. A small smile snuck onto his face as he was caught in the memory of how his feet would throb as he sat down, feeling swollen in his shoes. He wouldn't have these moments anymore, or at least not for a long time until he was fully healed. And that was how it felt like a fantasy that would never happen. Comfort was his unicorn.

She made a little noise and his eyes flew open distracting him from his thoughts. It had been a little frightened mewl that she had tried to hide to herself. He knew what the noise was but it made his blood stir at hearing it. It sounded a lot like the noises she made when she was trying to stifle making too much noise while he had his hands between her legs. His skin heated at thinking of such a thing.

His eyes roamed down her skirt to her knees. He wanted to touch her. He scolded himself silently for being inappropriate. Since their wedding night he hadn't been able to touch her but like he was now, holding her hand, or giving her a quick chaste kiss. He knew while he was nothing but happy for being able to go home, that he was perturbed that he had gotten used to the idea of more time alone with her that he wouldn't get to have now. Even though they would have been on a carrier ship, they would have had more time together. Soon they would be in Boston surrounded by his family. And then it hit him. The plane wasn't what was scaring her necessarily. She was nervous about meeting his family and being on the plane aggravated that fact.

"You are scared about meeting my parents," he stated matter-of-factly, dragging his eyes off her knees.

She opened her eyes and looked at him apologetically. He squeezed her hand to give her comfort. It would be useless to tell her not to be scared. She was about to meet people who didn't know that she was his wife, and they were already skeptical about her wanting to marry him in the first place. So she had reason to be scared. He too was scared that his family would be upset for him not telling them that he was coming home sooner and that he had went ahead and took her as his wife.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned into her, bumping his shoulder with hers. The slight movement pulled at his scars and made him want to cry but he was getting used to hiding the pain. She repeated the words back to him and raised their clasped hands so she could kiss the back of his hand. Her lips were smooth and warm, and his thoughts turned dark again. Was she always going to have his affect on him now? She had always made him tingle with desire once he had gotten to know her and he didn't associate her with pain. However this didn't feel like desire. It felt like a wildfire burning through his veins trying to consume his soul.

He noticed her looking oddly at him and he couldn't hide his wicked smile from her. It was slow the way his lips spread wide. One corner of his mouth crooked up higher than the other, causing the skin to crease on his cheek. He knew what he looked like; a man savoring a thought that only he knew about. Her dark brows drew together in question and his smile only grew wider. If only his wife knew what he was thinking. Usually she could tell what he was thinking, but usually when he was looking at her like he wanted her his face was dark. He wanted her to know what was on his mind but he didn't want to tell her. He wanted to see the blood stain her cheeks in embarrassment because he wanted to show her.

Quickly he looked around and the man across the aisle from them was snoring softly and everyone else was preoccupied with other things. When he turned back to her he angled himself so his free hand rested on her knee closest to him. Their eyes locked together and he watched as her breath hitched in her throat. She suddenly understood what was on his mind. Just like he predicted, she blushed such a solid crimson that it took everything he had not to laugh hysterically at her. Before she could say anything he pressed a small kiss to her mouth. It didn't bother him when she didn't kiss back. She was too busy trying to speak against his mouth in a whisper. He heard something that sounded like she was scolding him, but it didn't stop him from pushing his hand on her knee up her skirt.

His hand traveled over the lace of her stocking slowly, savoring the the feeling of the friction of the material against his hand. When his fingertips felt skin he stopped. Her skin was so soft on her inner thigh that it made his mouth go dry with wanting to taste her flesh. Quickly before she pushed him away, he closed the distance and stroked the slit between her legs where he wanted to touch the most, his fingers hitting the barrier of her lace underwear stopped his pursuit.

He pulled his mouth from hers and cursed where only she could hear. Her face was so red that he knew she was mortified that he would try to do such a thing to her in such a public place. Yet the way her chest was rising and falling with her breathing there was no denying that just his one touch set her on fire. Knowing that she too felt the same way as he was enough to sate his need to tease her.

After removing his hand from her skirt he turned to face forward as if nothing happened. Her nails though were biting into the skin on the back of his hand and he knew she was upset with him. That did make him chuckle. He couldn't stop himself. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as she tried desperately to compose her breathing. She nervously dragged her lower lip between her teeth and he forced himself to look away completely.

"You are inappropriate," she finally whispered. Her response was him chuckling again. She leaned into him and whispered something he never thought to hear from her. He was a bad influence. He had her cussing, and now he had her talking dirty to him. "I shouldn't have worn underwear."

He almost choked when she kissed his earlobe, her tongue quickly darting out to line the sensitive skin of his ear. He cursed again but this time it was when she pulled away. He knew he had been playing a game with her, a game he had expected to win. Liez had spent enough time around him to know how to press his buttons the right way and the wrong way. There wasn't really a moment he hadn't been sure he was making the right decision when he asked to marry her. He had never imagined feeling this way about her though. In such a short amount of time he was wrapped around her fingers and he had never been happier that she had said yes to his rushed proposal than he was at this moment.

Their wedding night had thrilled him and shown him that she was committed to him. At this moment thought when she threw his playful banter right back at him he knew that she was the only woman he had ever wanted this much in his life. He didn't just want to be with Liez, he wanted to possess her in everyway he could so she would know just how much she possessed him. He marveled at how such a little thing as her teasing him back would reinforce just how positive he was about his feelings for her.

He couldn't stop himself from saying it again. It just blurted out and he couldn't hide the emotion that was packed behind those three words. "I love you."

He blinked quickly trying to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. He could blame it on pain, but the only pain he felt was knowing he wouldn't ever have gotten to experience this feeling if he hadn't met this woman. He had met this woman and he could never express how grateful he was for that. For the first time he felt like he was living. How ironic it was that he was a veteran of war, with half his body scarred, and a missing leg and he was just now feeling alive.

She said the words back to him with just as much conviction and leaned into him and kissed his shoulder. Yet sensing that he was having a moment she squeezed his hand and looked away. He knew she noticed the tears, but she knew he didn't want them to be acknowledged. She just pulled his hand to her lap so she could move closer to him. Her body pressed along the length of his and she looked out of the small window that was next to her. About that time the intercom dinged and the pilot told them that they were preparing to land.


End file.
